¿Verdad o reto?
by SpecialPurpleHam
Summary: Un juego que les causo confusion. ¿Acaso ocultan algo ademas que odio? ¿Que tanto tardaran en darse cuenta? Porque del odio al amor solo hay 1 paso. ¿Quien lo dara primero? Elije verdad o reto y veamos que sucede.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es mi nuevo fanfic!:) este capitulo será corto pero les guste sera de Varios capítulos espero. Dejen reviews. **

**No pertenece nada **

**Sam's spov**  
>Hoy es viernes. Estamos en vacaciones de verano así que tenemos dos largos meses de gloria sin la estúpida escuela. Hemos ido a muchos lugares desde que salimos de vacaciones. Ahora a Carly se le ocurrió hacer una de las bobadas más grandes: una pijamada. En realidad odio esas niñerías, nunca me han traído buenos recuerdos, nada mas noches aburridas, viendo a florecitas hacerse la manicura, jugar juegos tontos, etc, etc... Pero Carly me obligo a asistir a esta, chantajeándome con comida. Nada mas iré por que ella es mi mejor amiga y por la comida por supuesto. La cual será en su casa ya que según ella será nuestra ultima pijamada porque ya estamos un poco grande para esas tonterías.<p>

Vendrán: Wendy, Sally, Meylin, Carly y yo. Y Fredduccini no vendrá, aunque yo lo invite ya que el es una nenita pero Carly me regaño, cuando solo era una inocente broma. Odiaría si el viniese, odio su presencia cerca la mía. *No en realidad quieres estar con él* Oye conciencia! Tú qué haces aquí! Se suponía que solo me complicarías la existencia en el otro fanfic! *Soy tu conciencia, no me digas que hacer que ese es mi trabajo* Ya déjame en paz o te pateare muy fuerte *No puedes patearme ya que soy abstracta muahahaha* Ugh! Quieres por favor dejar de fastidiar con Fredtonto? No me gusta, me repugna! *Eso no era lo que parecía el Sábado en la playa Samantha* No me llames Samantha y lo que paso en la playa, pues... Bueno les contare. Como mi estúpida conciencia dijo *Oye yo no soy estúpida!* No me interrumpas. Freddie y yo tuvimos un "momento". Tratare de recordarlo tal y como lo viví...

**FLASHBACK**  
><em>Hoy es un día muy caluroso, así que a Carly se le ocurrió que fuéramos a la playa a refrescarnos un poco. Empacamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al precioso lugar. Cuando llegamos, Carly y yo nos fuimos a los vestidores a ponernos nuestros bañadores; Gibby y Spencer ya los traían puestos, así que Gibby se fue al agua y Spencer se quedo instalando (o al menos intentando) las sombrillas y mesas que habíamos traído con nosotros. No sabía ni me importaba donde Fredwina estaba en ese entonces.<br>Carly uso un traje de baño, ya saben muy "Carly"; era un bikini de 2 piezas, color rosa fuerte, unas sandalias playeras, unas grandes gafas de sol y un gran sombrero blanco que hacia juego con su bata de baño. Mientras tanto yo, no quise usar algo muy extrovertido, nada mas use un traje color purpura que consistía en una camisa anudada al cuello, un short de baño muy corto y unas sandalias playeras._

_Al fin salimos de los vestidores, el sol estaba muy fuerte. Vimos como Spencer (milagrosamente) había logrado poner todo en su sitio. Gibby ya estaba en el agua, se veía gordito pero ya no tanto como antes, nuestro gordito esta creciendo pero el sigue siendo Gibby. Al parecer a Freducho se lo había tragado el mar porque no aparecía por ningún lado. Me da igual. Pero Carly, como siempre de preocupada le pregunto a Spencer.  
>C: Spencer, donde está Freddie?<br>Sp: No lo sé, dijo que se iría a poner su bañador.  
>S: Ugh, No! Porque! Voy a vomitar las albóndigas que me acabo de comer, viendo a Fredbobo, ya sabes "sin camisa"-dije con cara de disgusto.<br>C: Sam no seas cruel-dijo regañándome.  
>S: Olvídalo! Ups, se me cayeron las gafas.<br>Me levante a recogerlas, luego cuando me di la vuelta, vi que un chico muy lindo, pelo castaño, no muy alto pero si lo era más que yo y blanco se acercaba a mí. No lograba distinguir bien su cara por el resplandor del sol. Sam Puckett esta de casería ahora, así que pensé que tal vez podría coquetear un poco con el individuo. Ya lo sé, no es mi estilo pero siempre hay una primera vez. En realidad quería saber quién era este chico misterioso. Traía una calzoneta color negro y no traía camisa. Pero de pronto Carly me bajo de mis fantasías.  
>C: Sam! Ven! Te pondré bloqueador o te vas a rostizar!<br>S: Mmm delicioso-dije en broma.  
>Me dirigí hacia Carly, quien me puso bloqueador en la espalda. Y luego adivinen quien apareció: si Benson. Oh Dios Mío! Fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi.<br>F: Hola chicas-dijo sonriendo.  
>C: Hola Freddie, vaya te ves muy bien-dijo Carly con una sonrisa coqueta.<br>F: Emmm gracias.  
>No salía ninguna palabra de mi boca en ese momento. Resulta que el "chico misterioso" con el que yo intentaría coquetear era Benson!"<em>

_No puedo creer que iba a intentar coquetear con Fredtarado! Carly se fue con Gibby y Spencer al agua. Freddie solo se encogió de hombros y se fue con ellos. Seguramente porque yo solo me le quedaba viendo al suelo con cara de idiota y la bocota colgando abierta.  
>F: Cierra la boca Puckett, o pueden entrar moscas-me dijo antes de irse.<br>No me dio mi boca para responderle porque simplemente no trabajaba. Cuando el tonto se volvió tan...tan...guapo y mmm... Hot? (N/A no sé cómo decirlo en español); no, no Freddie NO puede ser hot. Pero es que al parecer no vomite. Me gusto lo que vi y no lo puedo negar._

_Soy una chica y no me pueden culpar por tener debilidades femeninas. El tonto tenía un buen six-pack y grandes y al parecer fuertes brazos. Sigue siendo un tonto sin embargo. Luego vi que regreso del agua y mojado (aun mejor) se veía mas hot todavía. Oh no Sam que estas pensando?. Yo aun no había ido al agua. El Idiota regreso y se sentó en una silla a tomar el sol. Yo no podía dejar de mirarle. Oh estúpidas hormonas o lo que sea que me haga sufrir esto. Y para mi suerte Freidora se dio cuenta.  
>F: Disfrutando la vista?-dijo con media sonrisa presumida.<br>S: N-no solo veía lo horrible que es tu cara-dije tartamudeando un poco. Mal movimiento Puckett.  
>F: Si como no, si solo vieras tu cara ahorita.<br>S: Mi cara no tiene nada malo y sigues molestando, pronto la tuya lo tendrá-dije con voz amenazante.  
>F: Te estás sonrojando.<br>S: Claro que no, nadie hace sonrojar a Sam Puckett y menos tu-dije firmemente.  
>F: Segura? Ya veremos-dijo desafiantemente.<br>S: No lo creo.  
>Se acerco de pronto peligrosamente a mí tanto que estábamos como a 5 centímetros, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi cara. Por algún inexplicable motivo mi cuerpo no se movía para darle un merecido puñetazo. Todo lo que veía eran sus labios que tanto quería besar, era extraño. Estuvimos así como por 5 segundos y pude decir que el también se hipnotizo tanto como yo. Viéndonos a los ojos por 5 largos segundos. Sentía como mis mejías se enrojecían y las de el también lo hacían. No me pude resistir más. Y le di un beso, sentí esa extrañamente satisfactoria sensación que sentí la primera vez que lo bese. Sus labios sabor a mango sobre los míos (NA amo el mango). No hubo movimiento sin embargo, después de 5 segundos del beso, al fin nos separamos. Yo estaba definitivamente roja y estaba consciente.  
>F: Bueno, al parecer eso es sonrojarse.<br>Ninguna palabra salía de mi boca otra vez, creo que esto ya se me está haciendo costumbre. Pero lo más raro fue que a pesar que nos acabábamos de besar; el tonto solo actúo como si nada hubiese pasado. Yo solo me quede con las manos en los labios y con shock de lo que yo misma había hecho. Había besado a Benson otra vez y esta era con mi voluntad. Y me habia dado cuenta que Freddie se había vuelto hot y guapo y que no me pude resistir a eso (eso no sonó como yo). Solo regresamos al agua como que si nada hubiese pasado, por suerte nadie vio, o eso supongo. Hoy ha sido un día raro pero inolvidable.  
><em>**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**  
><strong>Y eso es todo x hoy! Dejen reviews porfavor! Yo se lo de la playa ya esta trillado, pero en realidad sentía que tenia en algún fanfiction Hasta la próxima actualización! Lo tratare de hacer lo antes que pueda pero eso depende de ustedes:D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por los reviews!:P Creanme que cuando vi que tenia 7 reviews por el 1er capitulo hice esto:DDDD. Algunos saludos:  
><strong>

**Ghost seddie: Ahi te va la actualizacion mujer!xD y gracias por ser la primer review.  
>SeddieGirl13: me alegra que te haya gustado;).<br>Samjessegamez: Yo tambien amo el mango, cuando es temporada aqui, me como casi 5 por dia xD  
>Caaro13: esque no queria usar una palabra asi como "Sexy" porque me siento rara, pero creo que tienes razon. Me alegra que te haya gustado.<br>OwlCityFreak: haha lo hice asi porque de otras formas me confundoxD  
>SabrynaSeddie: aqui va la actualizacion!:P<br>Bueno basta de escribir y les dejo el capitulo 2:)**  
>Y desafortunadamente eso fue lo que paso. Últimamente no hemos actuado incómodamente o algo por estilo, nada más parece haberlo olvidado. O esta fingiendo haberlo hecho. Por algún motivo en este mundo sin sentido, yo no quiero olvidarlo, pero si quiero *No quieres* Cuantas veces te tengo que decir consciencia, que NO me siento atraída de ninguna forma hacia Fredraro. *Si no te sintieras atraída hacia él, no le hubieras besado en la playa*. Esto ni siquiera tiene sentido sabes? Estoy peleando con migo misma prácticamente *Solo se su novia y te dejare en paz* No, era mas fácil cuando tu no estabas, ya que yo hacia las cosas sin pensarlas *Vamos solo admítelo* Bueno, solo tal vez me gusta un poquito el nub, pero no te ilusiones, que él sigue siendo un idiota. *Pronto de darás cuenta Sam*. No, solo era la situación en la que estábamos, no te voy a negar que se ve muy bien en traje de baño, y creo que ese día estaba un poco fuera de mi, y por eso le bese. *Oh boba Sam*. Mejor ya no pierdo mi tiempo, peleando con mi supuesta "consciencia" y empaco mis cosas para la pijamada de Carly.<br>Carly's pov  
>Estoy muy emocionada. Hoy, Sam, Sally, Meylin, Wendy y yo haremos nuestra última pijamada. Ya tengo las bebidas, la comida (por Sam), unas películas, y por si la situación se pone aburrida, tengo ciertos excelentes juegos que podremos jugar.<br>Me costó mucho convencer a Sam; odia este tipo de cosas; hablando de Sam, últimamente (mas bien, después de ir a la playa) ha estado un tanto extraña. Pero no se lo he mencionado. Tal vez solo esta asi por su mama o otros de los varios problemas que tiene. Tal vez me oculta algo. Bueno mejor dejo de pensar y voy a buscar la pijama perfecta para esta noche.  
><strong><br>General Pov**  
>En el apartamento de los Shay, Carly ponía todo en su lugar para la dichosa pijamada. La harán en la sala, Carly puso unos colchones, bolsas de dormir, sillones puff, almohadas y muchos peluches (típico de Carly). Las botanas estaban en la mesita ratonera. Y verían la película "El primer beso" y otras más (cursis) que Carly había elegido. Luego por fin empezaron a llegar las invitadas.<br>Primero llego Sally, con un short y una camisa sin mangas como pijama. Luego Meylin, por alguna razon igual que Sally solo que en diferente color. La siguiente fue Wendy, que traia un camison rosa y unas grandes pantuflas de conejito. Sam fue la última y tarde como siempre poniendo la excusa que su mama quería que Espumita consiguiera trabajo.  
><strong>Sam's Spov<strong>  
>Acabo de llegar a la casa de Carly.<br>C: Al fin llegas Sam-dijo rodando los ojos.  
>S: Oh si-dije desinteresada- Donde está la comida?<br>C: En la cocina pero...- yo ya estaba comiéndome todo en la cocina, tenía mucha hambre y no iba a soportar más.  
>C: Oh Sam.<br>Todas vestían muy "rosificadas". La pijama de Carly, Wendy y Meylin era rosa pero en diferentes tonos. Todas se habían arreglado como que si fuéramos a salir. Yo sin embargo, nada mas traje un pantalón y una Penny T. Pero no me queda opción, son mis amigas. Luego, empezó la pijamada. Primero empezaron haciéndose manicura, yo sin duda me aparte de ellas y estuve jugando en el PeraPhone de Carly, pero pronto me invitaron a la "fiesta".  
>C: Sam, ven, te haremos manicura y pedicura-dijo animosamente<br>W: Si! Es muy divertido!  
>Sally: No te pierdas la diversión.<br>S: Eso no es diversión para mi-dije rodando los ojos.  
>C: y que quieres hacer entonces?<br>S: Algo no muy cursi-dije disgustada  
>M: Mmm que se les ocurre?-por fin hablo Meylin.<br>W: Que tal si jugamos "Verdad o reto"  
>C: Verdad o reto?- dijo dudosa.<br>S: Como se juega?-dije un poco emocionada.  
>W: Bueno, tienes una botella, la giras y al que le caiga, le preguntas si quiere verdad o reto. Si pides verdad, tienes que dejar que te hagan 2 preguntas, acerca de lo que sea y tienes que responder por obligación y si pides reto tendrás que cumplir cualquier reto que se te pida-dijo levantando una ceja.<br>S: Mmm suena interesante-espero no arrepentirme de esto. Porque es esto o ver la tonta película "El primer beso".  
>C: Esta bien, juguemos. Solo déjenme ir por una botella y acomodare los sillones puff-dijo con una sonrisa.<br>Todas nos reunimos formando un círculo. Yo estaba en frente de Carly, a la par de Wendy y Sally. Espero no soltar nada de lo que me pueda realmente arrepentir. *Como que te gusta Freddie?* No tengo tiempo para peleas contigo consciencia. Carly trajo la botella y la giro, la primera vez cayó en Wendy.  
>M: Wendy, Verdad o reto?<br>W: Verdad  
>C: Wendy, es cierto que sales con John?<br>Wendy se sonrojo, pero tenía que responder.  
>W: *suspiro* Si, salgo con John.<br>Era tiempo para la segunda pregunta.  
>M: Por cuánto tiempo han salido?<br>W: Como por 3 semanas tal vez-dijo muy segura.  
>S: Este juego es interesante-dijo mordiendo una costilla que estaba comiendo.<br>Esta vez, Sally giro la botella y cayó en Carly.  
>S: Verdad o reto?-dije yo.<br>C: Verdad  
>W: Estas o has estado enamorada de alguien que no deberías?- Dijo desafiante.<br>No tengo idea a lo que Carly responderá.  
>C: Bueno...-se sonrojo- tal vez-<br>Esto no puede ser bueno.  
>Sally: De quien? Anda dinos-dijo animosa.<br>C: *suspiro* No sé cómo, ni cuándo pero tengo un pequeño enamoramiento en-hizo una pausa, nos tenía muy intrigadas por saber-Gibby.  
>S: QUEE!-revente en risas (que mala amiga)- Del sirenito?<br>Todas rieron ante mi comentario, Carly sin embargo nada mas estaba ahí roja como un tomate. No puedo creer que le guste Gibby *Ya veremos cómo reacciona cuando digas que te gusta Freddie*  
>Oh, pero al menos Freddie no es feo. Oh, Oh que es lo que acabo de pensar! Ya ves el daño que me haces consciencia. *Boba Sam*. Baje de mis pensamientos al mundo real. Donde todas todavía se reían por lo que Carly acababa de admitir.<br>C: No se burlen!-Dijo triste  
>M: Es que no podemos creer lo que acabas de admitir!<br>Sally: Y desde cuándo?  
>C: Solo eran 2 preguntas Sally-dijo un tanto enojada.<br>S: Ya déjenla-dije defendiéndola-sigamos jugando.  
>Tome la botella y la gire, le cayó a Meylin.<br>C: Meylin, Verdad o reto?  
>M: Reto!-dijo muy segura.<br>Yo ya tenía un reto en mente.  
>S: Yo tengo un reto-dije dando un pequeño salto.<br>C: Que no incluya violencia-me señalo amenazantemente.  
>S: *rodo mis ojos* No. Te reto que le llames a la Srta Briggs y que finjas ser un oficial y que le digas que está detenida por maltrato irracional a adolescentes en Richdeway-era una buena idea.<br>W: Lindo!  
>Meylin, sin pensar, tomo el teléfono y llamo a la Srta Briggs, no tengo idea como es que tiene el numero de ella. Pero lo más divertido fue la broma.<br>M: Buenas noches *imitando voz masculina.*  
>Srta Briggs: Buenas noches-dijo la gruñona.<br>M: Ejemm sí. Hablo con Francine Briggs?  
>Srta Brigs; Si por?<br>M: Soy el oficial AmoLasDonas023, y le quiero informar que usted está detenida por maltrato irracional a los pobres adolescentes en Ridgeway.  
>Srta Briggs: QUE!<br>Meylin corto inmediatamente, desconectamos el teléfono y nos echamos a reír todas por un buen rato. En realidad había sido una gran idea

La botella giro una vez mas y esta vez la suertuda fui nada más que yo.  
>No sabía que esperar, espero no cometer un error.<br>Me preguntaron la famosa pregunta.  
>Sally: Ok Sam, verdad o reto?<br>S: Mmmm verdad, no quiero levantarme.-espero que nada salga mal.  
>W: Mmm Sam, Quien te dio tu primer beso?-dijo curiosa.<br>En ese momento sentí que se me salía el corazón. Porque me tenían que preguntar eso?. Vamos soy la reina de las mentiras, tengo que hacer algo.  
>S: Aammm, yo, este-estaba tartamudeando-yo no he tenido mi primer beso aun.-dije nerviosa. No tengo idea porque no pude mentir bien.<br>C: Vamos Sam, admítelo ya-Carly por obvio ya sabía.  
>W: Si Sam, ya dinos, no tiene nada de malo-dijo consolándome<br>M: Incluso si fue con Gibby-dijo encojiendose de hombros.  
>C: Oigan! No insulten a Gibby-dijo enojada.<br>S: No, no quiero decirles y no, no fue con el sirenito.  
>Sally: Vamos, no le diremos nada a nadie.<br>Les digo? Oh porque tuve que elegir verdad? Mejor me hubiera levantado.  
>S: Esta bien, mi primer beso fue con...-hice una pausa y tome un suspiro- El pollo frito.<br>W: Ya Sam! Sin bromas dinos la verdad!-dijo cansada de insistir.  
>S: Okay, ya, mi primer beso fue con Freddie si?-dije rápidamente y muy arrepentida, por supuesto. Y aquí viene la locura. Porque lo había admitido? Oh Dios Mío!.<br>S: Pero les juro por el Santo Guacamole que si dicen algo de esto a alguien mas, mañana amanecen inconscientes en La China!-dije amenazante.  
>C: Hah! Lo sabia!-dijo Carly victoriosa.<br>W: Oh Dios Mio! No lo puedo creer! Sabía que ustedes 2 eran uno para el otro!  
>Yo no sabía que hacer! Nada más me quede ahí escuchando los gritos de emoción de las 3.<br>Sally: Oh Mi Dios! Freddie es muy adorable!  
>M: Wow, esto es increíble, ustedes 2 siempre estaban peleando.-dijo asombrada.<p>

No entiendo porque todas estaban impresionadas y excitadas de que mi primer beso haya sido con Freddork. No tiene nada de especial solo es un simple beso. *Yo no creo eso*  
>No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías conciencia, tengo que parar esta locura.<br>S: Cálmense, no es la gran cosa-dije sin interés.  
>Pero todavía falta una pregunta para mi desgracia<br>W: Sam, te gusto el beso?

**Quedaron intrigados? Eso espero **

**Dejen reviews! Xq por muy simple que sean siempre te motiva a seguir escribiendo mas!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Yo otra vez Antes que nada, MUUUUUCHAAAS gracias por los reviews, les juro que me motiva mas y mas a escribir. Actualice ayer, pero cuando vi que tenia muchas reviews (al menos para mi). Decidi escribir el tercer capitulo ayer mismo, y como mi s papas se fueron a "una noche romantica" tuve todo el tiempo del mundo. Aunque me dormi a la 1 valio la pena y aquí tienen el tercer capitulo.**

**Dejen reviews! No me pertenece nada.**

**Freddie spov**  
>Estoy en mi apartamento con Gibby. Aburrido. Trabajando en un proyecto escolar. Bueno ya que ya les actualice mi estado de ánimo, creo que no tengo nada más que hacer. Gibby está en el baño y parece que no saldrá de ahí pues mi mama compro jabón líquido, y ustedes saben que Gibby adora el jabón líquido. Y se preguntaran, porque no estoy con Carly y Sam?. Bueno, ellas están teniendo una pijamada en este momento, y no esperarían que estuviera con ellas en este tipo de actividades verdad?. Carly fue la de la idea sin embargo. Sam odia este tipo de cosas, yo se que nada mas fue por la comida. La conozco muy bien; somos enemigos, lo se, pero aun asi tenemos una cierta especie de amistad. Compartimos nuestro primer beso juntos, y uno el sábado pasado. No, le digan que yo les mencione acerca de este beso o me matara. Bueno ella es una gran amiga a pesar de todo *Tal vez mas que una amiga* ah hola consciencia, donde te habías metido? *He estado en algunos asuntos que no te incumben*. Y porque dices que yo quiero a Sam como mas que una amiga?. *Ya te darás cuenta, solo acuérdate de lo que paso el sábado en la playa*. Admitiré que si bese a Sam en la playa, pero porque me estaba desafiando, y no me puedo resistir a sus desafíos, a sus hermosos ojos azules, a su linda sonrisa. Por la Gracia de Dios! Que estoy diciendo? A mí no me puede gustar Sam! Ella es, ya saben, una maniática. *No lo es, pronto te darás cuenta Fredtonto*. Que, tu también vas a inventar nombres raros para mí? *No, solo espera*. Sabes qué? Mejor me voy a ver la tele en lo que Gibby viene y así dejo de pensar locuras.<p>

(De vuelta al apartamento de Carly)  
><strong>Sam spov<br>**No puedo creer lo que me acaban de preguntar, díganme por favor. Qué clase de pregunta es esa?. Yo tengo la respuesta: una a la que no soy capaz de responder. Todas se callaron, había un silencio incomodo reinando el ambiente. Yo me hundí en mis pensamientos, tratando de no dejar salir una palabra de mi boca. El beso con Freddie, no fue como cualquier beso, fue voluntario. Pero en realidad fue "solo para salir del hoyo". Estaba asustada y no sabía que esperar al principio del beso. Estaba también muy ansiosa; por eso le insistí que se apurara.

Pensé que tal vez no sería la gran cosa de la que todos hablan. Pero lo que me asusta mas, es que tal vez pude sentir "chispas" (como la gente cursi dice) en ese beso. Pensé que sentías eso cada vez que besabas a alguien, pero cuando bese a Pete, el chico por el cual cambie, no sentí nada parecido. Cuando bese a Freddie, sentí que había algo entre nosotros. No! Solo debo de estar alucinando de tanta comida que he comido!. *Insisto que no Sam.* No me convencerás consciencia. Ya había pasado aproximadamente 1 minuto y ninguna palabra salía de mi boca. Ni de la de nadie presente. Solo me miraban con cara de curiosidad, esperando una respuesta mía. Yo lo sigo dudando, me tengo que convencer. No me gusto el beso, no me gusto el beso, no me gusto el beso.  
>S: Si, me gusto ese beso-me tape la boca, no puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. Y en voz alta!. Todas abrieron la boca y los ojos como platos en sorpresa. Como paso? Admití que me gusto sin siquiera pensarlo. Esto no puede ser bueno, Carly puede pensar otras cosas.<p>

*Hah! Lo admitiste por fin!* Tu, fuiste la culpable de mi gran error verdad? *No tu misma lo admitiste*. Te odio consciencia. Nadie hablaba, ni yo, no sabía que decir en realidad. Carly finalmente rompió el hielo.  
>C: Hah! Otra vez lo sabia-dijo mi femenina amiga aun en shock.<br>Sally: Sii! Seddie-dijo victoriosa.  
>S: Que?-no se de que diablos habla.<br>Sally: Oh nada-dijo disimuladamente.  
>M: Apuesto a que fue mágico-dijo con una mirada soñadora.<br>S: No lo fue-dije molesta-para que ya me dejen de molestar y fastidiar, les diré como fue en realidad. Fue hace dos años, cuando yo dije en público, que Freddie no había besado a nadie aun. Le cause daño, luego me disculpe ante toda la audiencia de iCarly que yo tampoco había besado a nadie. Fui a disculparme con él; el estaba ahí, sentado en la salida de emergencia, escuchando canciones deprimentes. Me disculpe, y ambos estábamos "disgustados" que ninguno de los 2 habia besado nadie, y así fue como paso.-termine por fin mi larga explicación. Todas estaban, tan shockeadas como que si hubieran visto al propio fantasma de Paranormal Activity.  
>W: Que lindo-exclamo muy emocionada.<br>M: Y sientes algo por Freddie-replico sonriendo.  
>S: Solo eran dos preguntas-me rehusé a responder.<br>C: Vamos solo admítelo, yo te conozco mejor que nadie Sam, admite que te gusta Freddie.-dijo Carly, como que si fuera lo más obvio.  
>S: Yo...-fui cortada, porque alguien toco la puerta para mi suerte.<br>C: Quien es?-grito mi castaña amiga.  
>F y G: Nosotros-gritaron en unísono.-<p>

Genial, hablando del Rey de Roma, señoras y señores: Fredalupe Benson. Ojala no haya escuchado nada de lo que dije o me mudare al Polo Norte a ser ayudante de Santa y que me de galletas gratis sin jamás volver a ser reconocida.  
>C: Pasen! Esta abierto!-exclamo Carly.<br>Ambos entraron al apartamento como si fuera sus propias casas. Siempre hacemos eso. Ahora que se el pequeño secreto de Carly; será divertido ver cómo le coquetea a Gibby.  
>W: Hola chicos.<br>G: Interrumpimos algo?-dijo dudoso.  
>S: Oh, claro que no-dije tratando de evadir el tema.<br>F: Bueno, solo veníamos a traer unas cosas al estudio para nuestra tarea.-  
>Y tenía que venir Meylin con una muy ingeniosa sugerencia (nótese el sarcasmo).<br>M: Oigan, porque no se quedan a jugar un rato, verdad o reto?-exclamo.  
>S: No, ellos tienen que hacer sus ñoñas tareas-dije tratando de evitarlos.<br>F: Pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea verdad Gibster?-dijo sonriendo el Nub.  
>G: Claro que no-<br>Ambos se sentaron, Gibby junto a Carly y Santo Tocino! Freddie junto a mí. Esto no podía ser mas incomodo después de mi vergonzosa aclaración.  
>C: Bueno-hizo una pausa-sigamos el juego.<br>Yo nada mas estremecí mi cabeza y toque mi frente en decepción y preocupación.  
>Wendy giro la tonta botella que me había causado este sufrimiento, la cayo a Gibby.<br>F: Verdad o reto?-dijo levantando una ceja.  
>G: Reto!-dijo emocionado, no entiendo aun que le vio Carly a este fenómeno.<br>Ya que yo era una malvada, tenía el reto perfecto para Gibby, y este incluía a Carly. Me podrán calificar como mala amiga, pero ya tuve mucho sufrimiento, me merezco un poco de diversión.  
>S: Gibby, te reto a que beses a Carly en la boca!-luego sonreí malvadamente.<p>

Carly me miro con mucho odio, pero luego cambio la mirada a una malévola. No sé, ni quiero saber lo que piensa hacer. Carly se negó al principio, porque no quería ser tan obvia.  
>C: Sam! Porque!- me regaño al principio-<br>S: Oh vamos Carls! Solo es un besito-replique inocentemente.  
>Sally: Si vamos! Ese fue tu reto!<br>M: Si Gibbs! Solo hazlo.  
>F: O acaso eres gallina?-eso no lo diría Freddie normalmente, pero lo hizo. Y funciono en Gibby. Al parecer odia que le llamen gallina.<br>Tomo a Carly y la beso de un solo. No hubo movimiento de labios, pero ambos parecieron disfrutarlo. Se separaron de inmediato de 2 pasados segundos. Ambos mas rojos que la salsa barbacue (la salsa barbacue no es roja). Y nosotros 4 habíamos sido testigo de tal asqueroso momento. Al menos para mí.  
>Se sentía la incomodidad en el ambiente otra vez. Yo rompí el hielo esta vez.<br>S: Bueno-dije, alargando la "e"- sigamos jugando y finjamos que esta traumante escena nunca pasó.  
>F: Estoy de acuerdo-dijo mi castaño frenemigo para mi sorpresa.<br>Pero pronto me arrepentiré de haber sugerido seguir jugando, y ya verán porque.  
>W: Creo que yo tambien estoy de acuerdo con Sam.<br>C: Gibby gira la botella-dijo incómodamente.  
>G: Claro.<br>Gibby giro la botella y... Para darle sabor a esta miserable noche; la botella cayo en Freddie. No se que esperar.

Ahora viendo lo que le hice a Carly. Seguro que querrá tomar venganza. Vi otra vez esa malvada sonrisa en rostro. Esto no terminara bien.  
>M: Freddie, verdad o reto?<br>F: Reto-dijo decidido.  
>C: Freddie te reto a que beses a Sam.<br>Acaso estoy sorda? Carly dijo eso? Si lo hizo, declárate muerta Shay!. Porque en todos los retos existentes tuvo que escoger ese?. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la atrevida sugerencia de Carly.  
>F: Que?-dijo como que si no hubiera escuchado.<br>C: Que beses a Sam.  
>A mi no me salía ninguna palabra de queja otra vez, igual que en la playa.<p>

W: Vamos Freddie!  
>Sally: Si! Seddie!-dijo extrañamente.<br>Cuando menos senti, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos. Sentí esa satisfactoria sensación por tercera vez ya. Yo lo estaba disfrutando (Eso no sono como yo otra vez). Pasaron 5 segundos y seguíamos conectados. Sentía sus suaves labios otra vez.  
>C: Ya chicos, era un beso, no que se tragaran la cara del otro-dijo exagerando.<br>Nadie hablo después de ese beso. Los dos estábamos completamente rojos. Ojala y las cosas no se vuelvan incomodas entre nosotros.  
>F: Bueno Gibby nos tenemos que ir. Adiós chicas.-dijo para mi alivio, no más sufrimiento.<br>G: Pero...-Gibby estaba siendo ya arrastrado hacia la salida.  
>Después que los chicos se fueron. Toda la noche fue incomoda. Nada más vimos películas ridículas hasta que nos dormimos sin decir una palabra.<br>Otra pijamada para el archivo de:"Pijamadas hechas un desastre de Sam Puckett".

**Y eso fue todo por hoy. Ya tengo 3 alternativas para el capitulo 4, pero no se cual usar, asi que quiero que me dejen sugerencias en las reviews de lo que les gustaría que pase en este fic **

**GRACIAS POR LEER Peace & Seddie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo, haha estoy de vuelta! Lo siento por no haber actualizado pero he tenido muchaas tareas esta y la semana pasada debate (de seddie vs creddie) haha broma, presentaciones blah blah blah, ademas se me fue la inspiracion y se me olvido por completo lo que iba a escribir en el cap, 4 pero aqui lo tienen. Bueno lo que les quiero decir mis amigos lectores es que primero que nada y antes de todo muchas gracias por los reviews, no saben cuantas :) dibujan en mi rosto, segundo algunos me dicen que si dejare atras lo de verdad o reto? Pues por supuesto que no, este fic tiene muuchaa trama por delante. Y no dejare atras lo del juego, tan solo esperen. Esto no termina aun, al contrario, apenas empieza asi que mantenganse conectados:DSolo les quiero aclarar tambien que ni Sam ni Freddie actuaran extraño en cuanto a los besos que han tenido. No dejen de leer, tal vez no les gusto el capitulo anterior, pero todavia queda trama y mucha, asi que la cosa esta jugosa (como dijo nora xD) Oh si tambien quiero decir que cambiare mi forma de escribir para evitar confuciones, ahora usare "comillas" en ves de hacerlo como obra de teatro.  
>PD: iOMG nunca paso o pasara en este fic.<br>Ahh una pequeña pregunta: Quien dijo q' iDate Sam & Freddie era oficial?  
>Todavia tengo ciertas dudas:P<br>Otra: Les gusta Sam peleando con su conciencia? Porque no ha aparecido ya desde bastante y no se si traerla de vuelta.  
>Disclaimer: Si soy Dora la exploradora y estoy casada con Patricio Estrella me pertenece iCarly, lo cual no lo soy ni lo estoy asi que no me pertenece nada.<strong>

**Nadie pov**.  
>Después de la noche de la pijamada, había quedado un gran desastre en la casa de Carly, muchas bolsas de boquitas tiradas por el piso, latas de soda. Los sillones eran un desastre, en fin un gran desorden. Y a la pobre Carly, nadie le ayudo a limpiar, ni siquiera Spencer, ya que había ido con Calceto a la gran convención de amantes de los calcetines.<p>

Como ya conocemos a nuestra carnívora Sam, se quedo dormida en el apartamento de Carly, en su sofá, y no estaba despierta aun y ya eran las 10:00 de la mañana. Las otras chicas ya se habían ido temprano, sin embargo no ayudaron a Carly ni a levantar una sola miga de pan.  
>Mientras Carly limpiaba la cocina, vio que su amiga hizo unos ruidos extraños mientras dormía en el sofá de la sala. Ella pensaba que esta ya se había despertado, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.<br>Vio como su amiga se revolcaba y decía  
>"mmmsnsjskakzba"; no se le entendía nada de lo que decía. Al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño interesante. Luego vio como sonreía, Carly curiosa se acerco un poco más para ver de qué otras formas reaccionaba para ver lo que Sam estaba soñando.<br>Luego escucho algo que por poco le da un paro cardiaco a la pobre castaña. Sam, como con voz de borracha dijo "No Freddie, no le podemos decir a Carly que nos besamos en la playa, ella se va a volver loca" dijo alzando los brazos, luego continuo "haber dame otro besito mi nerd". Luego volvió a su estado de dormir pura muerta.  
>Carly nada mas abrió los ojos y la boca como si hubiera visto a Lewbert bailando samba en traje de baño. Soltó la franela que tenía en la mano con la que estaba limpiando y de no ser por la gravedad no se desmaya (en realidad la gravedad te hace caer).<p>

Prometieron, no ocultarse más secretos, y ahora le estaban guardando este gran secreto. No se sentía celosa, pero se sentía mal porque no le habían dicho nada. ¿Tan malas eran sus reacciones? Pensó para sí misma. Pero tal vez, solo era un sueño o más bien una pesadilla para Sam. Si, tal ves no fue cierto, tal ves solo es un sueño de la loca cabeza de Sam. Pero y si era verdad? ¿Les deberia decir si escucho? O guardárselo y pretender que nunca escucho eso. Creo que elegirá la número 2. Pensaba Carly aun en shock parada en medio de su sala como boba.  
>Luego sintió que su amiga se levanto, trato de volver a su estado normal pero simplemente no pudo.<br>"Buenos días Carlangas" dijo a bostezando y estirándose. "Buenas tardes diría yo" dijo en broma Carly, todavía parada en shock.  
>"Que te pasa,¿ acaso viste a Barney sin disfraz? Te ves muy aturdida" le dijo la rubia tomando sus cosas para irse. Carly nada más sacudió la cabeza y volvió al mundo real. "Emmm, no es solo que me di cuenta que ya no tengo jabón." Dijo Carly, era una muy mala excusa. "Bueno suerte con eso, ya me voy, mi mama quiere que le ayude a afeitarse el cuello". Carly se extraño al comentario, "¿es eso posible?". "No lo sé". Dijo cerrando la puerta. Lo que había pasado no había sido común.<p>

**Sam pov.**  
>Ya voy en camino a casa después de una larga y traumante noche.¿ Porque acepte jugar al dichoso juego? Mi vida estaría mas de lo normal si no hubiera abierto mi bocota. No puedo creer lo que admití y lo que hice. Porque en todos los chicos del mundo, tuve que escoger a Freddie Benson para compartir saliva por primera vez. Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí. Es decir, como es que yo una rubia de carácter fuerte, fuerza sobrenatural, ruda, no muy femenina, divertida y asertiva iba a decidir conectar labios con Freddie Benson. Alguien completamente diferente a mí. El es un completo nerd, a quien (al parecer) le obsesionan la saga de las películas Galaxy wars, un tonto el que usa rayas muy a menudo (odio las rayas). Un nub, el cual ha tenido nada mas como 3 novias en su ya larga vida. ¿Cómo?.¿ Cómo?. Un nerd muy lindo. ¡No! No me siento de esa forma hacia Freidora. De ninguna forma en este mundo o en esta vida. Nada más debo de dejar de pensar en eso. Y se me está ocurriendo una muy loca pero buena idea para hacerlo. No es mi estilo definitivamente, pero lo intentare, dicen que es muy bueno para desahogarse. Y no, no sean mal pensados que no me voy a cortar o consumir drogas. Voy a escribir una canción. <strong>(NA mi canción). **  
>Si, Sam Puckett va a escribir una canción, pero la hare en ingles. Ya que mi mama no solo sale con italianos, también salió con uno de Inglaterra asi que aprendí con el y no en la escuela , irónico no?. Así que también domino bastante el ingles. También la hare en ingles porque no quiero que se descifre fácilmente su contenido. Solo intentare para ver cómo se siente. Tengo unos sentimientos que urgen por salir, aun no sé de donde provienen. Tampoco quiero saberlo.<p>

Fui a buscar un grasita, un viejo cuaderno que tengo y una pluma. Me senté en la única silla y mesa decente en mi casa y empecé a escribir. Me inspire realmente, aunque aún no sé de donde viene (**N/A siempre me pasa eso, escribo canciones y no se dé donde me inspiro).** En realidad, me gusto mucho lo que escribí, pero no quiero que nadie lo lea.  
>Sentí mi teléfono vibrar y vi que tenía un mensaje de Carly.<br>_De Carly:  
>Sam, vas a venir a hacer iCarly hoy? Falta media para el programa! No te distraigas en el camino:).<br>_Lei el mensaje y me di cuenta que ya habia pasado 2 horas sin darme cuenta; y lo peor, no habia comido nada. Estos sentimientos extraños y de dudosa procedencia tienen efectos secundarios.  
>Le respondi<br>De Sam:  
><em>Ugh! Ya llego, dentro de unos 10 min.-.-<em>

Tome el jamón que tenía reservado en mi nevera, metí sigilosamente la pagina con la canción en mi bolso que lleve con migo esperando que no caiga en manos equivocadas ya que si lo hace matare a don 'manos equiocadas'. Un abrigo, porque estaba frio afuera y salí de mi casa hacia Bushwell Plaza.

**Nadie POV**

Carly y Freddie, ya estaban arriba en el estudio arreglando todo para el famoso programa.  
>-"Ya le mensajeaste a Sam, para que venga. Sino nunca vendrá" dijo Freddie arreglando unos cables.<br>-"Si, dice que ya viene en camino"-dijo Carly un poco rara. Estaba pensando en preguntarle a Freddie, si era cierto lo que Sam había dicho mientras dormía.  
>Se atrevió.<br>-"Freddie..."-Fue cortada por alguien que abrió la puerta.  
>-"Hola Carly, hola Fredraro"-dijo entrando y saludando con un pedazo de jamón en sus manos.<br>-"Hola Sam"- dijo un poco fastidiada.  
>Freddie nada mas rodo los ojos ante el particular saludo de si amiga.<br>-"¿Porque traes un pedazo de jamón en las manos?-"dijo el castaño, sin despegar los ojos de la computadora.  
>-"Si Sam, ¿por qué?-dijo Carly.<br>-"Freddie, no es de tu incumbencia". Freddie rodo los ojos.-"y Carly, no pude comer nada en el almuerzo, es por eso que lo traje para comerlo aquí"

". Carly sonrió ante su tipica amiga.  
>Ellos actuaban naturalmente, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos nunca. Seguian actuando igual. Como dos amigos y a la vez enemigos. Sam estaba en su teléfono mientras comia su jamon y Freddie ajustaba unos cables para empezar el show. Carly tenía una mirada de: 'Como pueden estar actuando así después de lo que paso'<p>

Ellos habían sido sus dos mejores amigos de toda la ida (o al menos gran parte de ella), Sam era su mejor amiga, a pesar de su comportamiento ella la quería mucho y Freddie era su mejor amigo, a pesar que estaba un tanto obsesionado con ella pero parecía ya no estarlo mas. Era muy raro haberles visto hacer eso, ya que ello siempre se quejaban y se peleaban como perros y gatos.  
>Carly solo tenía la vista hacia algún punto del estudio.<p>

-"Tierra llamando a Carly"-dijo Sam mientras agitaba su mano frente a Carly para hacerla reaccionar.

Carly nada mas agito la cabeza y reacciono

-"Lo siento nada mas pensaba en aquel chico que me saludo el otro día y…"-dijo muy rápido poniendo una escusa pero fue interrumpida por Freddie.

-"Un minuto para el show chicas"-dijo poniendo su cámara en su lugar.

-"¿Lista para el show?-pregunto Sam a Carly ajustándole un poco el cabello.

-"Yo creo que si"

Freddie le lanzo el control azul a Sam la cual lo atrapo perfectamente.

-"En 5,4,3,2!"- las señalo en señal que empiecen.

-"Hola soy Carly, la chica ruda"-dijo animosamente

-"Y yo soy Sam la femenina"

-"Oh oh Sam creo que nos confundimos"-dijo Carly.

-"Lo siento por la terrible confusión"-dijo agitando su codo.

Asi transcurrió el show con cosas muy divertida que siempre divertían a todo el mundo, valga la redondancia.

-"Y estamos fuera, buen show chicas"-dijo el que siempre dice esa clásica línea.

-"Como siempre!"-exclamo la rubia.

-"Oigan chicos voy a jugar rock band, ¿no quieren jugar con migo? Ya arregle los platillos Sam"-dijo Carly.

-"Mmmm no se Carly, no tengo muchas ganas"-dijo Freddie.

-"Si, estoy de acuerdo con Fredraro, mejor juguemos algo mas Freidora"-dijo Sam emocionada. Carly y Sam se le quedaron viendo perplejos, ante la rara sugerencia de Sam. Pero Freddie luego rodo los ojos ya que le había dicho dos apodos en una sola oración.

-"Mmmm okey, ¿A qué quieres jugar?-dijo curioso

-"Se llama piedra papel o tijera, pero en una forma más divertida "-dijo Sam levantando una ceja.

Freddie solto una risita pero Sam la ignoro.

-"Toma mi mano tu mi derecha y yo la tuya".  
>-"¿y esto de qué sirve? Es el mismo juego-dijo encogiéndose de hombros agarrado de la mano de Sam.<br>-"Si me vuelves a interrumpir, te parto la cara-"dijo amenazante.  
>-"Bueno continua"-dijo el, rodando los ojos.<br>-"Como te decía, nos agarramos de una mano, nos miramos frente a frente y luego jugamos a piedra, papel o tijera"-Freddie soltó una risita. Sam le dio un pisotón en el pie que le dolió hasta el alma.  
>-"Auch!"-Exclamo.<br>-"Te lo advertí"-dijo arqueando una ceja-"Bueno jugamos piedra, papel o tijera y el que gane le tiene que dar una palmada a la mano del que perdió"-  
>-"¿Cómo?"-dijo confundido-"así!"-dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en su mano-<br>-"Auch!"-dijo quejándose-"No seas gallina Benson, ahora ves de que se trata"-dijo la rubia sonriendo.  
>-"¿Y quién gana al final?-dijo el castaño-"Gana al que le quede la mano mas roja".<br>Freddie puso una cara de asustado al principio pero luego frunció el ceño en forma malévola.  
>-"Suena interesante"-dijo sin quitar la cara malvada.<br>Carly que estaba Rock Band, se voltio curiosa a lo que Freddie había dicho.  
>-"Hay chicos, ustedes y sus juegos raros"-dijo Carly sonriendo.<br>-"Ya verás que divertido es Benson, ahora empecemos esto de una vez por todas"-exclamo emocionada.

-"Bueno piedra, papel o tijera ya!"- dijo Sam. Sam saco piedra y Freddie tijera y todos saben que la piedra rompe la tijera. Freddie puso su típica cara de miedo.

-"Te toca sufrir Benson!"-dijo Sam mientras le daba una muy fuerte palmada en la mano.

-"Auch"-dijo con su mano un poco roja.

-"Mira, creo que esto será fácil, tu mano ya esta muy roja y un pequeño golpe le di "-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-"Ya veremos Puckett"

-"Piedra, papel o tijera ya!"-dijo Freddie. Esta vez Sam opto por el papel y Freddie por tijera otra vez.

-"Ja!"-dijo emocionado. Le dio una palmada en la mano a Sam, no muy fuerte sin embargo, pero al parecer quedo igual de roja que la Sam le había dado a el.

-"Vamos en empate"-dijo el castaño.

-"Eso ya lo veremos, no te emociones Fredward"-dijo Sam desafientemente.

-"Piedra, papel o tijera ya!"-dijo Sam. Para la desgracia de Freddie, el saco piedra y ella otra vez papel.

-"Hoy si te toca Benson"-Freddie cerró los ojos y sintió la muy fuerte palmada que Sam le planto en su mano.

-"AUCH!"-dijo como nunca se había quejado.

Esta vez Carly se voltio preocupada dejando su juego.

-"Chicos dejen de jugar su raro jueguito o terminaras arrancándole la mano a Freddie"-dijo bromeando.

Sam se rio ante el comentario y vio un mensaje en su teléfono. Soltó la mano de Freddie y este se la vio atemorizado.

-"Hahaha, fue mi divertido pero me tengo que ir"-dijo Sam aun riendo.

-"No fue divertido!"-dijo Freddie acariciando su mano roja.

-"Bueeeno, Sam te acompaño a la salida?"-dijo Carly.

-"Ni que me fuera a perder Carly **(N/A yo siempre dego esto cuando una de mis amigas me dicen si las acompaño o me quieren acompañar y siempre rien pero igual las acompáño Xd)** si está bien ven".- Dijo tomando su mochila.

Cuando Sam tomo su bolso, accidentalmente se cayó un papel de ella, ella no se dio cuenta.

-"No vienes Freddie?"-dijo Carly.

-"No, tengo que guardar unas cosas"-dijo empezando la labor.

-"Bueno adiós Fredtonto"-dijo ya saben quién.

Sam y Carly salieron del estudio de iCarly mientras Freddie guardaba sus "cosas".

Pronto observo un papel doblado en 4 partes en el piso. Se agacho y lo tomo curiosamente, lo desdoblo sin miedo y leyó que decía en el titulo.

"Your hate isn't hate por Sam Puckett".

El abrio los ojos al ver que el papel era de Sam efectivamente. Tomo valor y se lo metió al bolsillo y se fue rápidamente hacia las escaleras para ir hacia su departamento a leerla con miedo de que Sam regresara.

¿Acerca de que escribiría Sam?

**Les gusto? Les encanto? Les hice chocar su carro? (no lo creo, ni tiene sentido xD). Bueno el juego de las palmaditas o piedra, papel o tijeras, fue algo que vi a mis amigas jugando (yo jugue tambien y crean que el dolor no es divertido) y pense que seria un muy lindo momento seddie y a la vez divertido y yo se que ya lo han jugado antes pero esta ves fue de forma diferente. Oh y espero que Sam no esté OOC por lo de la cancion pero ella tambien tiene sentimientos y como explique (o ella explico) solo lo hara (hizo) para desahogarse y ver lo que se siente:)  
>Tratre de actualizar tan pronto como pueda porque ya tengo el capitulo 5 (en mente no escrito).<strong>

**Dejen reviews o le dire a Sam que los haga amanecer bajo el agua mañana:) haha broma xD Gracias por leer:) Cambio y fuera.  
><strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Estoy de vuelta. Primero que nada: VIERON LA PROMO DE ILOST MY MIND! Pues yo si! Arrg! Les dire mi reaccion: habia regresado de la piscina con unas amigas y revise mi Twitter, vi que todos estaban hablando de algo emocionante y me despertaron las sospechas de lo que era: Y ACERTE! Era la promo de iLMM! Me meti a YouTube y estaba chateando con una amiga por el facebook que le gusta iCarly y le dije la noticia. Y de tan emocionada que estaba nunca le daba el boton de Play xD Y luego por fin la vi y empeze a decir pura loca: OMG! OMG! por todo mi cuarto (por suerte estaba sola en mi casa). Y el lunes no me podia ni concentrar en clases. Cuentenme sus reacciones en las reviews. Les quiero agradecer mucho por los reviews:) gracias! Por cierto ya vieron ese video de iRun? Donde Sam, Freddie, Spencer y Gibby muestran como se verian si corrieran 75 millas. Bueno eso prueba mi y la teoria de todos de que Freddie efectivamente es hot y tiene la piel muy blanca xD:) Lastimosamente tendremos que esperar hasta agosto para el estreno de iLMM (lo cual por alguna razon es bueno porque es mi cumpleaños) y traten de firmar la peticion en twition tal vez hacemos algo. Bueno ya basta de parloteo y vamos con el capitulo 5.  
>Disclaimer: Si me pertenece iCarly me pertenece la fábrica de chocolates de Willy Wonka, y todos sabemos que ninguna de los dos me pertenece:(<br>****En el capitulo anterior…**

Sam y Carly salieron del estudio de iCarly mientras Freddie guardaba sus "cosas".

Pronto observo un papel doblado en 4 partes en el piso. Se agacho y lo tomo curiosamente, lo desdoblo sin miedo y leyó que decía en el titulo.

"Your hate isn't hate por Sam Puckett".

El abrio los ojos al ver que el papel era de Sam efectivamente. Tomo valor y se lo metió al bolsillo y se fue rápidamente hacia las escaleras para ir hacia su departamento a leerla con miedo de que Sam regresara.

¿Acerca de que escribiría Sam?

**CAPITULO 5**

**General POV:**  
>Después de acompañar a Sam hasta la puerta, Carly estaba sola en su casa, Spencer regresaría el siguiente día de la rara convención. Aun se sentía rara Y aturdida por lo que Sam había dicho inconscientemente. Se sentó a pensar en el sofá de la sala mientras veía un maratón de La Vaquita con un gran recipiente de palomitas. Sam no se quedo a dormir y Freddie se fue de la nada.<br>No podía sacar de su cabeza por más que quisiera lo que dijo Sam. No eran celos, pero si el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando descubrió que se habían besado por primera vez. Se sentía un poco traicionada, pero también pensaba que no tenía que ser tan dramática. Nada más lo meditaba y consideraba a Sam y Freddie como pareja.

Samantha Puckett y Fredward Benson; sus dos mejores amigos se habían odiado (o al menos pensaba eso) desde ya hace mucho. Ella era una seguidora "seddie" en secreto, pero mejor no confirmaba nada porque nada ha pasado aun.  
>Sus profundos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que abría la puerta. Era Spencer quien venía con muchas maletas que luego son arrojadas al piso.<br>-"Hola Spencer, ¿que haces aquí?"- dijo Carly levantándose de su cómodo puesto de meditación.  
>-"Si a mi también me da gusto verte Carly"-Dijo sarcásticamente.<br>-"¿Que no regresarías hasta mañana de la rara convención esa?-pregunto con curiosidad.  
>-"Si pero la abuela de Calceto le hizo una llave de lucha libre al conferencista"-dijo un poco desanimado.<br>Carly se sentó en el sofá otra vez, ignorando la escusa de su hermano. Puso de nuevo su cara pensativa mientras veía La Vaquita.  
>-"¿Porqué tan pensativa hermanita?"-dijo sentándose junto a ella.<br>-"No es nada"-dijo Carly tratando de evadir el tema.  
>-"Bueno entonces creo que iré a tomar un baño de burbujas"-dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al baño cuando fue interrumpido por Carly.<br>-"Que clase de hermano eres? Se supone que tienes que insistir hasta que por fin me convenza en decirte la verdad"-dijo Carly alterada de los nervios. Spencer se regreso y se sentó junto a ella.  
>-"Te lo repito Carly, espera a que me case para sufrir estos maltratos, Déjame vivir libre un poco"-dijo Spencer sarcásticamente.<br>Carly rodo los ojos y gruño.  
>-"Esta bien, que es lo que te pasa?-espeto Spencer.<br>-"Sam y Freddie"-dijo hundida en sus pensamientos mirando a la nada.  
>-"Que paso con ellos, ¿se pelearon?-dijo un poco curioso.<br>-"Ni por cerca"-dio una pausa y de repente-"¡SAM Y FREDDIE SE BESARON EN LA PLAYA Y EN LA PIJAMADA!-grito y luego se tapo la boca.  
>Spencer muy sorprendido dijo-"¿Cómo? ¿Se besaron?"-dijo sin comprender aun.<br>-"Bueno era eso o es que se pelearon tanto que se trataron de tragar la cara del otro"-dijo en un tono burlón.  
>-"No necesitaba sarcasmo"-dijo un poco lastimado-"bueno ¡dame los detalles!"-dijo emocionado como que si fuera chica.<br>-"Bueno mi suposición es que se besaron mientras se quedaron solos y nosotros nos fuimos al agua"-dijo recordándolo.  
>-"¿Y como te diste cuenta?-dijo el mayor de los Shay.<p>

-"Hoy mientras Sam dormía en el sofá, empezó a hablar así: (imitando a Sam) _'No Freddie, no le podemos decir a Carly que nos besamos en la playa_ (alzo los brazos como Sam lo hizo) _ella se volverá loca'_"-dijo Carly alterada pero luego continuo-"Y luego paro los labios y dijo: _'haber dame otro besito mi nerd_"-dijo la castaña y luego se cruzo de brazos.  
>La quijada de Spencer se cayó en sorpresa.<br>-"¿Pero que tal si no es verdad?-dijo Spencer ya fuera de sus pensamientos.  
>-"¿Y porque Sam soñaría algo como eso?"-dijo Carly esperando una respuesta.<br>-"Mmm buen punto"-dijo Spencer pensativo.  
>-"¿Le debería decir a Sam acerca de esto? ¿Para confirmar si solo fue un sueño?-dijo la castaña preocupada.<br>-"No lo sé Carly"-hizo una pausa-"en lo que a mí concierne, es mejor no deberías decir nada, así no pones tensa la situación entre ellos, además no creo que en realidad se hayan besado en la playa"-dijo muy seguro (comportamiento raro de Spencer).  
>-"Bueno pero si lo hicieron en la pijamada jugando "Verdad o reto"-afirmo Carly.<br>-"Bien dijiste tu hermanita, "jugando". Acuérdate que Sam nunca va a aceptar ser gallina-"-replico.  
>Carly frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento poco usual de su hermano.<br>-"Wow Spencer, ¿desde cuando eres tan profundo?-dijo sorprendida.  
>-"No lo sé Carly"-volviendo a su comportamiento normal.-"Deben ser esas pastillas que me tome, los efectos secundarios me pegan mucho. Mejor me voy a dar un baño de burbujas."-dijo retirándose el mayor de los Shay.<br>-"Buenas noches Spence"-dijo cambiando de expresión.  
>-"Adiós Carlotta"-dijo alejándose.<br>Tal vez Carly no se debería preocupar acerca de eso. Tal vez Spencer tenia razón (lo cual es raro). Solo estaba siendo paranoica y si decía algo pondría tensa la situación entre los 3 y no quería eso.  
>Después de mucho pensamiento se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir. <p>

**FREDDIE's POV**

Entre sigilosamente a mi apartamento. Mi mama no estaba en casa así que me fui a mi habitación y cerré con llave. Había encontrado o un tesoro o podía ser la más peligrosa bomba atómica. Mientras Carly fue a acompañar a Sam, encontré el papel tirado en el piso. Que había resultado ser una canción escrita por Sam.

¿Debería leerla? ¿O me arrepentiría? ¿Acerca de que escribiría Sam? *Deja de hacerte preguntas estúpidas y léela de una vez por todas*. Y que tu conciencia ¿no se supone que me deberías aconsejar cosas buenas? *Deja de hacer preguntas porque yo sé lo que es bueno para ti, yo solo doy buenos consejos*. ¡Mentiroso! Aquella vez que me dijiste que le dijera que no quería salir con aquella chica matona y termine con la pierna rota y... *Ese no es el punto. Nada mas lee la carta para ver lo que tiene en la cabeza la chica. Seguramente es acerca de ti*. ¿Tú crees? *Si, Fredward ahora lee*.  
>-"Estoy hablando solo prácticamente"-murmure mientras me sentaba en mi escritorio.<br>Y con el temor más grande del mundo, abrí el papel. Primero lo observe y si era la letra de Sam. Me siento como Osama Bin Laden abriendo los papeles de divorcio con su esposa si es que tenía una. *Que malos chistes Benson, ahora solo lee la canción*.  
>Empecé a leer de una vez por todas, la cancion tenia como título:<br>"Your hate isn't hate" (tu odio no es odio).  
>No sabía si seguir leyendo o morir en el intento. Tome valor y continues.<br>You and me  
>When opposites meet<br>I hate you, you hate me and that's our game.  
>You were the victim of my pranks<br>I was the owner of your complains

That's how we worked.  
>Chorus:<br>Your hate isn't hate  
>Mine isn't either<br>We're hiding feelings all along  
>Your hate isn't hate<br>I love you and you don't know it  
>What should I do?<br>What?  
>Estrofa:<br>Brown and blue  
>Blue and red<br>when I hear your voice  
>when I see your face<br>there's something inside of me that melts.  
>What is this weird feeling?<br>We are not meant to be!  
>Chorus x2<br>I'm in love with the less expected.  
>Even though I still hate it<br>Traduccion:  
>Tu y yo<br>Cuando los opuestos se conocen  
>Te odio, me odias y ese es nuestro juego.<br>Tu eras la victima de mis travesuras  
>Y yo la dueña de tus quejas y algo más.<br>Y asi funcionábamos.  
>Coro:<br>Tu odio no es odio  
>El mío tampoco<br>Estamos ocultando sentimientos  
>Desde el principio<br>Tu odio no es odio  
>Te amo y no lo sabes.<br>¿Que debería hacer?  
>¿Qué?<br>Estrofa:  
>Café y azul<br>Azul y rojo  
>Cuando escucho tu voz.<br>Cuando veo tu cara  
>Hay algo dentro de mí que se derrite.<br>¿Que es este raro sentimiento?  
>¡No estamos destinados a estar juntos!<br>Coro x2  
>Por: SP.<br>Una vez y leí la canción quede perplejo. ¿Como es que Sam había escrito esto?¿ Estará enamorada? *Si de ti tonto*.  
>No como crees, ella me odia, hoy por poco y me arranca la mano. *Era solo para llamar tu atención y ¿no ves lo que dice la canción? "Tu odio no es odio, el mío tampoco"* Tal vez se refiere a otro chico.<br>*No seas terco, te gusta Sam y tu a ella*. ¡Que! ¡A mí no me gusta Sam! O eso creo. *No seas necio, solo ver en la forma que se miran, como actúan, es obvio que ahí hay algo mas*. ¿Tú crees? *Absolutamente*.

Bueno, para Sam sinceramente siempre he sido la presa de sus bromas, me ha maltratado de todas las formas posibles, como aquella vez que me patio en...olvídenlo. Me recuerda repentinamente cuanto me odia y yo a ella.  
>Pero desde que le di el primer, mi primer beso, sentí algo que no sentí cuando bese a Carly. Cuando bese a Carly sentí que estaba besando a mi hermana y no se sentía muy bien. Pero las veces que he besado a Sam, he sentido chispas (¿así se les dicen no?). Cuando miro sus hermosos rizos y sus ojos azules llenos de alegría, siempre estoy feliz. *Ya ves<br>que si te gusta* Tal vez me atrae. *Lo que tu digas Benson*.  
>-"¿Como le devolveré esto a Sam? Seguramente cometerá un intento de asesinato si le digo que yo he encontrado su preciado papel!"-dije hablando con migo mismo.<br>Luego se me ocurrió una idea y guarde el papel en mi cajón.

**SAM'S POV**  
>Llegue a mi casa, gracias al mensaje de mi mama.<br>-"¿Mama estas aqui?"-dije esperando una respuesta. Nada se escuchaba, nada mas Espumita jugando con una bola de lana.  
>Luego vi una nota pegada en la nevera. Era la letra de mi mama:<br>_"ija me fui a Ohio con mi nuevo novio. Dile a tu gato que consiga trabajo y que no pase de aharagan en el sofa, ay grasitos en la alacena. Cuidate y trata de no asaltar una tienda  
>P.D si asaltas la tienda recuerda llevar chaqueta."<br>_Termine de leer la carta notando los errores de ortografía de mi mama. Al parecer iba a estar sola en casa.  
>Desafortunadamente, las vacaciones terminamos y regresamos a la cárcel... Perdón a la escuela esta semana.<br>Yo en realidad odio al baboso que invento la escuela, de que nos sirve estar ahí calentando el asiento escuchando a una lora decir: blah blah blah. O al menos eso entiendo yo.  
>En fin, ya nos dieron los horarios y por la más grande desgracia tengo la mayoría de clases con Fredtarado. Nada más tengo una o dos clases con Carly al día y el almuerzo. Tendré que aprender a soportarlo. *Creo que disfrutaras la experiencia*. O no ¡tu aquí otra vez!<br>Ese camionero que le pague me debe 10 dolares, yo le dije que te quería lejos de mi. *¡Pues te estafaron, porque de aquí no me puedes sacar y no hubieras hecho esa tontería si me escucharas más seguido!*. Pues mira la tontería que me quieres hacer cometer. Quieres que me enamore de Fredweird, ese tonto que solo pasa hablando babosadas todo el día, ese dueño de esos bonitos ojos chocolates y su pelo suave y... *Ya vamos cerca*. ¡No! Me estas lavando el cerebro otra vez. Mejor dejo de pelear con migo misma como si estuviera demente y me voy a revisar si tengo un poco del jamón que comí en mi mochila.  
>Me dirigí a mi habitación donde mi mochila estaba sobre la cama.<br>Abrí la primera bolsa y me di cuenta de algo:  
>-"¡LA CANCION NO ESTA!"-grite en voz alta.<br>Busque desesperadamente por todos lados y no encontré nada. ¿Quien la podría tener ahora? Matare a ese alguien o tan si quiera le borrare la memoria con un golpecito. Espero que nadie la haya encontrado. Estoy muerta. Espero encontrarla pronto.

¡EN REALIDAD ESPERO ENCONTRARLA PRONTO! 

**Bueno! Que les pareció? Espero que bien! Dejen reviews, que siempre me gusta leerlas! Y me inspiran a escribir mas y mas! Un consejo: las inspiraciones seddie se encuentran en cualquier lado y situación:) y con respecto a la canción de Sam, yo la escribí e incluso tiene acompañamiento de guitarra:) Bueno sigan viviendo la vida!  
>Au revour! Peace &amp; Seddie<strong>


	6. ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? Naah

**Konishiwa! ¿Como están? Bueno yo muy bien y ¡actualizando! MUCHAAS GRACIAS por los reviews, siempre salto como loca (literalmente) cuando veo una nueva. Y lo que fue muy divertido fue que algunos en los reviews me decían:"Aww ya quiero ver como Freddie le devuelve la canción a Sam" o "Ya quiero ver la reacción de Sam cuando se dé cuenta de quien la tiene..." y yo pensaba: ni tan siquiera yo sé! Haha pero ya despeje mi mente y un nuevo capítulo salió!. Bueno, saben que escribí una canción inspirada en seddie llamada: "I see you", y concurse con ella en la escuela, representando a mi grado y GANE! Seddie da buena suerte!. Por cierto ya van 3 besos de iLMM. Tenía planeado hacer especulaciones pero creo que ya hay demasiadas, y además no se me ocurre nada porque nada se compara a la realidad. Esta vez le empezare a agregar títulos a los capítulos.  
>Disclaimer: Si vendiera todas mis pertenencias y me fuera a USA, tal vez comprara iCarly, lo cual no la hare porque no creo que alcance y amo demasiado a mi oso de peluche, para venderlo;)<strong>

**General POV**  
>Era un día antes de regresar a Richedway y cada uno de los miembros del famoso web show habían decidido tomarse la mañana alejados de los otros. Carly por ejemplo, le ayudaba a Spencer a limpiar su colección de yoyos internacionales, por dinero por supuesto, para comprar unos lindos zapatos del centro comercial.<p>

Sam se la paso buscando toda la mañana su canción, le dio vuelta a su casa y busco por todos los rincones posibles, nunca se había esforzado tanto por encontrar algo;¿ Porque había hecho esa bobería?¿ Melanie se le había metido en la cabeza y la había convencido de hacerlo? No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba convencida era que ya no lo volvería hacer jamás.

Freddie por el otro lado, se la paso pensando mil y una formas para devolverle el dichoso papel a Sam. Pero ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente inteligente. Lo malo era que no podía inventar alguna buena escusa (N/A yo soy buenísima para las excusas, las puedo inventar al instantexD). Ya estaba muy frustrado. Igual lo estaba Sam. 

**Carly's POV**

Uff! Ya he terminado de ayudarle a Spencer con su ridícula colección. Ya es hora de mi merecido descanso, dentro de poco iré a los Licuados Locos con Sam y Freddie para ponernos de acuerdo con nuestros nuevos horarios.

Sam y Freddie han actuado raro últimamente, claro, siempre pelean por cosas sin sentido pero, algunas veces e encontrado a Sam viendo a Freddie de una forma distinta, no con aquella mirada que solia darle antes como que si en serio quisiera golpearlo; esta vez era una mirada tal vez de... enamoramiento. Me ocultara algo? O ni siquiera ella se da cuenta de sus sentimientos?. No lo se, pero lo averiguare pronto.

Freddie en cambio, puede parecer muy intelectual pero también puedo ser un fino idiota. Se la ha pasado como 4 años enamorado de mí, cuando le he dicho muchas veces que no lo quiero como algo más que un amigo; no estoy diciendo que seo feo o mal chico, simplemente no es mi tipo. Pero lo que más me alegra es que últimamente ya no trata de coquetear con migo, e incluso estaba feliz que yo estuviera con Adam, hasta negó rotundamente que salíamos, cosa que años atrás no hubiera dejado pasar y hubiera dicho lo contrario.

Tal vez ya haya otra chica en su corazón. De hecho, he considerado muchas veces a Sam y Freddie como pareja, porque ya saben, que los opuestos se atraen y que del  
>odio al amor solo hay un paso. Yo sería muy feliz si ellos dos estuvieran juntos, ya no pelearían (aunque a veces me causa gracia y me entretiene un poco) y serian unos lindos tortolos. Aunque no creo que sean la típica parejita cursi como en las que normalmente me encuentro involucrada.<p>

Ya se me hace tarde, tengo que enviarles mensajes de textos a mis amigos para que nos encontremos en el lugar acordado.  
><em>De: Carly<br>Para: Sam  
>Oye, recuerda que nos veremos hoy en los Licuados Locos con Freddie dentro de media hora.<em>

_De: Sam  
>Para: Carly.<br>Tiene que venir el nerd?:P Ugh! Esta bien! Te veo ahi panquesito!:)  
><em>  
>Sonrei ante el mensaje de Sam, luego le envie uno al tecnico de iCarly.<br>_De: Carly  
>Para: Freddie<br>Recuerda que nos veremos en los Licuados dentro de 30;)  
><em>  
><em>De: Freddie<br>Para: Carly  
>Ok, ahi estare;)<br>_Bueno ahore me cambiare e ire al lugar acordado

30 minutos después que Carly al fin decidió que ponerse  
><strong>FREDDIE's POV<strong>  
>-Hola chicas-Salude mientras entraba al punto de reunión, viendo a mis 2 amigas sentadas en la típica mesa.<br>-Hola Freddie-dijo Carly amablemente, mientras yo tomaba asiento.  
>-Hola Fredenano-dijo Sam típicamente.<br>-Al menos soy más alto que tu-dije burlándome.  
>-Cuidadito Benson-me dijo amenazante.<br>-Bueno chicos, mañana regresamos a la escuela- dijo Carly con una sonrisa.  
>-Ni me lo recuerdes. La tortura ha iniciado de nuevo-replico la rubia decepcionada.<br>-Deberíamos revisar que horarios tenemos-dije sacando mi hoja de horario. Así lo hicieron Sam y Carly.  
>-Haber chicos, creo que todos tenemos el almuerzo juntos todos los días-dijo Carly leyendo las hojas.<br>-Es correcto-dijimos Sam y yo en unísono.  
>Sentí de repente una mano golpeando mi mejía. Era Sam.<br>-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dije en dolor.  
>-Para que dejes de copiar lo que digo-<br>-Yo no te copio, no es mi culpa que...-  
>-Ya paren chicos, parecen esposos-dijo Carly cortándome<br>Sam y yo nos dimos una mirada de incomodidad, y luego Sam negó rotundamente lo dicho por la morocha.  
>-Tienes suerte que seas mi mejor amiga Shay, si no ya estuvieras en el hospital por tu comentario-dijo Sam bromeando un poco.<br>-Ya Sam, no exageres-dijo Carly mientras yo puse mis ojos en blanco.  
>-Entonces, ¿que clases tenemos juntos?-dije yo ya fuera del tema.<br>-Estamos los tres juntos los días martes, jueves y viernes en las materias de matemáticas y ciencias. Y en los días lunes, miércoles y jueves, en francés, ingles y biología.-dije yo.  
>-Y ¿que hay de las demás clases?-dijo mi amiga castaña.<br>Sam reviso su horario y sonrió, pero luego puso una cara de desanimo.  
>-Bueno, por desgracia según mi horario, todas las clases restantes las tengo con Fredtonto, y unas dos que tres solo contigo-dijo la rubia.<br>Yo puse mis ojos en blanco.  
>-No tengo idea como te soportare tanto tiempo Benson-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco también.<br>-Si, como ser fastidiado por un demonio constantemente es la mejor cosa del mundo verdad-dije sarcásticamente.  
>-Al menos no estoy obsesionada con la tecnología y puras ñoñerías como un tonto que conozco-dije burlandose.<br>-Al menos puedo controlarme más de no devorarme un jamón entero en ¡5 MINUTOS!-dije ya mas enojado.  
>Carly solo mostraba una cara de irritada.<br>-¡CHICOS YA PAREN! no puedo creer que se peleen tanto después de haber sido tan buenos amigos-dijo ya irritada.  
>-¡Solo mira su cara! Es imposible no pelear con su expresión de babosencia en su rostro-dijo apretando mis mejillas.<br>Yo le quite las manos de ellas.  
>-¿Babosencias? ¿Es eso una palabra?-dijo Carly.<br>-En mi diccionario si lo es. En fin, no puedes evitar que peleemos-dijo Sam.  
>-Sip, así funcionamos-dije yo.<br>-Pero, ¿que no solían ser muy buenos amigos antes que yo llegara a Seattle?-  
>Pregunto Carly.<br>-Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Sam pensativa.  
>-Chicos, ¿Como se conocieron?(NA tipica pregunta que uno le hace a sus papas no?)  
>General POV:<br>Sam y Freddie se quedaron pensativos después de escuchar la pregunta de Carly.  
>-En realidad no lo recuerdo-dijo el castaño.<br>-¿Como que no lo recuerdas? Eso es imposible!-dijo Carly.  
>-O tal vez si-dijo Freddie.<br>-Lo que yo recuerdo es que entre a una guardería. Contra mi voluntad por supuesto, y luego vi a un niño patético sentado jugando solo y decidí que lo molestaría de por vida. Fin-dijo secamente la rubia.  
>Yo no recuerdo eso Sam-dijo Freddie alzando una ceja.<br>-Como sea-la rubia puso sus ojos en blancos para proseguir-a quien le importa-.  
>-¡A mí! Pero ya se me hace tarde-dijo Carly tomando su bolso.<br>-Si creo que yo también me iré-dijo agarrando su bolso también.  
>-Igual-dijo el productor técnico.<br>Todos se dirigieron a sus casas, curiosamente no habían comprado nada en los Licuados Locos, así que la billetera de Freddie no lloro tratando de complacer a la fuerza los caprichos de Sam.

Sin embargo Sam y Freddie iban pensativos con respecto a cómo se conocieron. Ambos lo recuerdan como si hubiese sido ayer, y Carly tenía razón, ellos eran muy buenos amigos antes que ella viniera a Seattle. Pero,¿ porque lo dejaron de ser? Solo ellos lo saben.  
><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>__  
>Era un dia cualquiera en la guardería Rayitos de Sol en Seattle, y este día se unirían dos niños nuevos al grupo, Samanatha Puckett y Fredward Benson.<br>__**Freddie's POV:  
><strong>__Entre un poco tímido a mi nuevo lugar de estar, ya que mi mama tiene un trabajo muy agitado como enfermera.  
>Este era mi primer día en la guardería, iba tomado de la mano con mi mama, llevaba mi juguete favorito de Galaxy Wars por debajo de mi brazo. Cuando entre vi a muchos niños alborotados jugando. También vi junto a los cubos a una niña con rizos rubios, comiendo un sándwich con jamón y jugando con los cubos. Me pareció muy bonita (aunque fuese solo un niño).<em>

_Me acerque a ella porque se veía muy solitaria y al parecer yo tampoco tenía amigos.  
><em>_**Sam's POV**__  
>-Hola mi nombre es Fredward, pero si quieres dime Freddie-me dijo un niño castaño con una sonrisa.<br>-No trates de robar mi sándwich que te golpeare-dije por alguna razón amenazándolo.  
>El dio un paso atrás por temor pero decidió seguir hablando:<br>-Tranquila, no quiero tu sándwich. Solo quiero ser tu amigo-me dijo el castaño con una sonrisa singular._

_Finalmente me voltee por completo para ver la apariencia de mi nuevo amigo. Tenía un pelo castaño, y unos ojos color chocolate. Me pareció un poco lindo (N/A no me digan que a ustedes no les pareció alguna vez bonito un niño en el jardín de infantes;).  
>-Bueno, mi nombre es Samantha, pero si quieres, no, me dirás Sam-le dije con una leve sonrisa.<br>-Que bonito tu nombre Sam, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-me dijo.  
>-¿A qué?-le pregunte<br>-A lo que tú quieras-.  
>Note que tenía una nave espacial bajo el brazo. Que ñoño pensé. Sin embargo este ñoño me agrado.<br>-¿Que te parece, a colorear y a dibujar?-sugerí.  
>-¿Te gusta dibujar?-me pregunto.<br>-Si, depende de lo que sea lo que dibuje-dije con una leve sonrisa.  
>-Dibujemos entonces.<br>Freddie's POV  
>Cogimos unas hojas en blanco y los crayones y empezamos a dibujar. Mi primera amiga y yo. En serio me agradaba Sam.<br>-¿Que dibujas?-le pregunte, mirando su curioso dibujo.  
>-Una albóndiga-me dijo riendo un poco. Yo también me reí con ella.<br>-¿Que las albóndigas no son café?-le dije viendo que había coloreado su albóndiga de purpura.  
>-Sip, pero como mi comida favorita es la albóndiga y mi color favorito el purpura, creo que sería genial si las albóndigas fueran purpura-me dijo naturalmente.<em>

_-¿Sabias que si coloreas con un crayón azul y luego con uno rojo encima del azul se hace purpura?-le dije.  
>Su mirada se ilumino un poco.<br>-¿En serio?¡ Wow eres muy inteligente! Te tengo una propuesta, que te parece si empezamos a vestirnos yo de rojo y tu de azul o al revés (N/A el lenguaje de los niños no es muy civilizado) y así formaremos purpura, y simbolizar que somos mejores amigos-me dijo sonriendo._

_-¡Que buena idea! Entonces mañana yo le diré a mi mama que me ponga una camisa azul y tu traes una roja-_

_-¡Exacto!-me dijo contenta.  
>-Niños salgan al patio a jugar-dijo la maestra que nos cuidaba.<br>__**FIN DE FLASHBACK**__  
><em>**Sam's POV**  
>Y así fue como me volví la mejor amiga de Freddie Benson. Mantuvimos la tradición del rojo y azul, jugábamos juntos muy seguido, yo iba a su casa a jugar y el de vez en cuando a la mía. Claro que yo siempre lo molestaba de vez en cuando, es mi forma de ser y él me aceptaba. Tuvimos muy buenos juntos, gracias a el mi infancia fue buena.<p>

Hasta el cuarto grado (N/A no estoy segura de cuando conocieron a Carly). Carly Shay se mudo a Seattle y se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, cuando la conocí tratando de robar su sándwich de atún, me pareció una buena chica y era de las únicas chicas que me querían a pesar de mi actitud agresiva. Lo único malo de su llegada fue que Freddie empezó a babear por ella, no estaba celosa, pero Freddie ya no me prestaba mucha atención y fue así como lo empecé a odiar un poc_o._

Perdimos nuestra tradición de vestirnos de rojo y azul, aunque a veces lo hacemos si siquiera notarlo. El estaba por encima de Carly todo el tiempo, lo cual me molestaba porque había perdido a mi mejor amigo para transformarlo en mi enemigo.

Entonces se creo iCarly, el nombre creado gracias a su obsesión por Carly, yo le decía que Carly jamás lo iba amar.

Después de todo Freddie no es un mal chico y Carly tampoco pero él se merece a alguien que en verdad lo quiera como es. *Tal vez tu eres esa chica*. No lo creo conciencia. *Claro que si, Fredward es el chico perfecto para ti*. No lo es, tú ni tan siquiera sabes cómo es tu chico perfecto. *Descríbemelo entonces*  
>Mi chico perfecto tiene que ser divertido, un caballero, cariñoso, que se preocupe por mi, y aunque no lo creas que sea inteligente, un tonto me sacaría de quicio; en cuanto a físico, ojos café chocolate, pelo castaño, alto pero no tanto porque no me gustan las jirafas, fuerte porque no quiero un debilucho. Sí, eso es lo que quiero en un chico aunque yo sea una chica ruda no me gustan los chicos malos como Carly.<br>*Te das cuenta que acabas de describir a Freddie?* Naah, no es posible. *Si lo es*.  
>¡No! Oh mañana regresare a la escuela, que fastidio. Tal vez algo interesante suceda. O tal vez no.<p>

**Chan chan chan, mmmm les dejare unas preguntas**

**¿Habrá algún tercero entrometiéndose entre seddie?**

**¿Descubrira por fin Sam quien tiene su canción? ¿O no le importara y se olvidara de ella?**

**¿Se darán por fin cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos?**

**¿Volverán a jugar verdad o reto?**

**Todas estas preguntas se resolverán en los próximos capítulos. Ténganme paciencia, no había actualizado porque he estado en semana de exámenes, pero pronto saldré de vacaciones agostinas y tendré mas tiempo para actualizar.  
>DEJEN REVIEWS! Que todas son como dulces chocolates para mí y a Katia le gusta el chocolate! P.D no mueran, iLMM esta cada vez más cerca;)<br>****Peace&Seddie**

**Chaito!**


	7. De regreso a Ridgeway

**Oi! Actualizando… Primero que nada GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS! Son muy bien bienvenidas. Ya vieron la nueva promo de iLost my mind? Bueno yo si! Hice un fanfic inspirada en ella! Si no lo han leído leaanlo que esta en mi perfil. Este capitulo será mas corto que los que normalmente escribo. Pero igual. Disfruten!**

**Sam's POV**  
>Abrí mis ojos con pereza y me quede viendo al techo un rato. Me voltee y vi mi despertador que indicaba que ya era tarde. Me senté en mi cama perezosamente, frote mis ojos y me estire. "Que fastidio" pensé, hoy regreso a la escuela. Tal vez algo interesante pase, o tal vez no. Aunque preferiría que ya nada demasiado interesante pasara, ya que no me trae buenas consecuencias.<p>

Este verano ha sido un poco divertido y al mismo tiempo confuso. Hemos hecho iCarly, fuimos a la playa *si la playa (guiña el ojo)*. Tan de mañana y ya me estas molestando, además no puedes guiñar porque hasta donde sé, no tienes cara. *Recuerda también la pijamada, Freddie mmmmm*. Si, si eso también. En fin, muchas cosas han sido tan confusas.

Por cierto, aun no he encontrado mi canción, y será mejor que pronto de con el que la tiene y que se declare muerto/a.

Finalmente me levante, me dirigí al baño y me duche. Luego escogí un atuendo sencillo y cómodo, una Penny T , unos pantalones ajustados negros y un par de converse. Tome un grasito de la cocina ya que soy muy perezosa para cocinar y mi mama sepa Dios donde está.

Este día yo me iría por mi propia cuenta. Tome el autobús y me dirigí a la cárcel, perdón escuela.  
><strong><br>General POV  
><strong>Carly esperaba en los casilleros a su mejor amiga, mientras saludaba a sus antiguos compañeros y empezaba a socializar con los nuevos. Luego por fin llego la rubia con un envoltorio de grasitos en sus manos.

-Que hay Shay-dijo Sam dándole un mordisco a su bocadillo.

-Hola Sam, ¿desayunando?-dijo sonriendo.

-Sip-dijo riendo un poco.

-¿A qué clase vas?-le pregunto la castaña.

-Mmm no lo sé, creo que a Español-

-Oh yo voy a Biologia-

-Hola señoritas-dijo una voz familiar acercándose.

-Hola Freddie-dijo Carly agitando la mano en saludo.

-Que hay Fredatun-saludo espontáneamente la ojiazul.

-¿Fredatun?-exclamo encarnando las cejas

-Sip, anoche comía atún y pues se me ocurrió-

-Pues tu eres... Tú eres... ¡Brujam! ¡Hah!-dijo un poco emocionada.

-¿Brujam? Que otras babosadas escupes eh-dijo mofándose.

-Es la combinación de bruja y Sam-

-Eres un Batracio- (N/A referencia a Skimo).

-No sé como lo haces Puckett.

"Hola, estoy aquí también" pensaba Carly mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Mama tiene sus habilidades-presumió la rubia.

-CHICOS ESTOY AQUI TAMBIEN-dijo Carly ya harta.

-Oh si, lo siento Carls, ¿Que decías?-dijo un poco avergonzada la rubia.

-Nada, solo quería saber que clases tenían-

-Pues yo voy a Biología-dijo el castaño.

-Igual yo-dijo Carly.

-Ahhh el nene va estar con la chica de sus sueños-dijo haciendo cara de bebe

-Sam...-la regaño Carly.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ya no me gusta Carly de esa forma, nada mas la quiero como una hermana.-

-Nyeeh

-Nyeeh

-Hola-dijo un chico desconocido.

Todos se voltearon para ver de donde provenía la voz. Era un chico rubio, pelo rizado, ojos café chocolate, alto, delgado pero no musculoso, tenía una muy buena apariencia sin embargo. Jamás lo habían visto

-Hola-dijo Carly un poco incomoda, esta vez no estaba intentando coquetear como normalmente lo haría.

-Hola, mi nombre es Marcus y soy nuevo en Ridgeway.-dijo el chico nuevo tímidamente.

-Hola Marcus, mi nombre es Sam, ella es Carly y el es Fredtarado-dijo Sam con una sonrisa picara.

-No le hagas caso... Me llamo Freddie-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Hola Carly Sam y Freddie, gusto conocerlos-se quedo pensativo por un instante- Ustedes son los de iCarly.

-Sip en persona-dijo la rubia que era la que mas estaba hablando.

Mientras tanto Freddie veía de una manera extraña al chico. No le daba muy buena vibra, parecía muy agradable pero algo en el estaba mal, aunque no sabía que.

-Wow me encanta su programa. Sam tu eres muy divertida y linda- dijo mirando más que todo a Sam.

¿Eran celos? Los que Freddie estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Tal vez si, tal vez no.

-Si, si todos somos divertidos y lindos-dijo Freddie fastidiado.

-Cállate Fredward que habla con migo no contigo-dijo y lo empujo hacia el lado un poco.

"Y cada vez soy más ignorada" pensaba Carly.

-Bueno... como te decía Sam. ¿Quisieras salir con migo algún día?-dijo frotando su pie en el suelo para mostrarse inocente.

-Tal vez si-dijo Sam

Carly cambio su expresión a una de preocupación, apenas lo conocía y ya le había dicho que si. Pero si su amiga está feliz entonces ella también.

Freddie estaba ardiendo en el interior pero no mostraba expresión en su rostro. No sabía si eran celos o solo quería proteger a su "amiga".

-Que te parece este sábado-

-Me parece bien-

-Bueno mi teléfono es 78964589, llámame y nos ponemos de acuerdo. Me tengo que ir.-

-Adios-dijo Sam.

-Ya me voy a biologia, te espero allá Carly-dijo y con eso se fue enojado hacia su salon.

Algo en su interior lo mataba y no tenía buenos presentimientos. ¿Estaba enamorado de Sam Puckett? Ni él lo sabe.

-¿Que le pasa a Frednub?-dijo la ojiazul dándole el último mordisco al grasito.

-¿Serán celos?-dijo Carly haciéndole cosquillitas en el estomago.

-Prrs de mi? No. Ni lo menciones.

-Pero no crees que fue apresurado lo de Marcus-dijo la castaña.

-No, es una simple cita nada mas, no me voy a casar ni nada de eso-dijo agitando la mano como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Bueno, con tal que seas feliz-dijo Carly y sonrió al mismo tiempo.

-Eso espero. Tal vez al fin encuentre un novio decente.- dijo levantando una ceja

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a clase-dijo Carly tomando sus libros.

-Ugh esta bien-

-¿Carly?-dijo la rubia.

-Que-dijo un poco fastidiada.

-¿Me prestas 20 dolares?-dijo poniendo cara de perrito

-Por algo soy tu amiga no?-

**Que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? DIGANMELO EN LAS REVIEWS (hoy estoy bien gritona Xd)**

**REVIEWS! **

**Peace&Seddie**


	8. Papelitos en clase

**Hola! Siento tanto la demora! Pero he estado tan ocupada ultimamente y he tenido varios bloqueos de autor y depresion (no me gusta lo que he escrito). Pero en fin! Ya he tomado una actitud positiva y continuare! Mi forma de escribir y pensar al inicio era muy diferente a la actual asi que es por eso que no me gusta mucho.**

**Sin embargo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Creanme que los aprecio demasiado! Y gracias a ti Princess By Poetry! Bueno los dejo con el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly o sus personajes.**

Sam y Freddie entraron a su salón de clases. Ambos tenían Ingles sin Carly y se sentaban al lado curiosamente. Sam estaba de lo más normal comiendo en clases a escondidas como siempre. Freddie en cambio estaba inquieto por Sam y su cita con "Marcus", este tipo no le traía buena vibra y no sabía porque.

De repente Freddie sintió una bolita de papel cayendo en su escritorio y volteo a ver a Sam que estaba viendo al frente.

_Que hay Fredalupe?  
><em>  
>Freddie puso sus ojos en blanco, pero se sintio feliz porque el demonio rubio queria hablar con el.<p>

_Que quieres Puckett? _

Arrugo el papel y cayó en el escritorio de la rubia

_**Estoy aburrida Sr. Gruñon, entretenme.**_

Tiro el papel y cayó en la cabeza del castaño y ella soltó una leve risita.

_Ow! Y que quieres que haga? Que me ponga un traje de payaso y me ponga a hacer malabares?  
><em>  
>La rubia leyo el papel y asentio<p>

_**xD si bastante.**__  
><em>  
>Freddie puso los ojos en blanco<p>

_Entonces porque mejor no se lo pides a "Marcus" tu noviecito_  
><em><strong><br>No es mi novio. Porque te molesta tanto? Celos?  
><strong>_  
>Freddie leyó lo que Sam había escroto y lo pensó un poco. ¿Estaba celoso en realidad? Lo negó. No era posible que estuviera enamorado del adorable demonio con caireles de oro.<p>

_De Marcus? Prssh claro que no..._

Sam leyó la notita y Freddie pudo notar algo de decepción en su mirada pero la ignoro. El castaño se intento concentrar un momento en la lección. Era clase de ingles y su maestro era bueno tal vez aprendía algo.

-Alright class, today we're learning the simple past of the verbs. We can sort the verbs in regular and irregulars. The regulars are the ones that end with -ed.- trataba de poner atención el castaño, pero no podía por pensar tanto en la rubia.

Otro papel cayó en su pupitre.

_**Porque te preocupa tanto Fredbag?:P**_

Freddie lo pensó un poco, no podía decirle que en realidad eran celos.

_Es que ese tipo no me trae buena vibra :|_

_**Yo me se cuidar sola Benson, ademas tu que sabes? No que me odiabas?:P**_  
><em><br>No te odio Puckett, hemos tenido nuestros momentos;) pero no quiero que salgas lastimada, eres mi amiga quieras o no. Si te hace algo ese tipo no me lo perdonare._

Escribió el chico dudando la ultima parte.

Sam se sonrojo un poco al ver lo de "nuestros momentos", pero lo supo ocultar bien.  
><em><strong><br>Eres un nerd, el te patearia el trasero con un dedo:P pero gracias de todas formas:) ahora dejame dormir y no respondas o te golpeo**_.

Freddie se sorprendió al ver que la rubia le había agradecido y la obedeció al no molestarla mas aunque ella empezó la conversación.

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy! Por cierto Caaro13 feliz-tarde-cumpleaños! Me acorde porque es un dia después del mio!.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! Y GRAACIAS POR LEER!**


	9. La cita con Marcus

**Que tal? Heme aqui actualizando mi historia. Les dije que actualizaria hasta noviembre (en mi ultimo one-shot) pero actualizare ya. Estaba releyendo los capitulos anteriores y pues... No me gusta esta historia xD pero ya tengo una continuacion ingeniosa para remediar todo eso (no, ninguno de los dos pierde la memoria). Bueno, lean y disfruten!  
>Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece y eso esta claro.<strong>

Sam's POV  
>-Que divertida anécdota- dije riéndome.<p>

-¡Lo sé! Debería llevar a mi perro a patinar más seguido-me dijo Marcus.

Hoy es sábado y estoy en una cita con este adorable chico, cuenta historias muy divertidas y me parece atractivo... Aunque creo que me gustan más los chicos con cabello castaño...

-Así que, ¿Hacen iCarly cada semana?-me pregunto mientras daba un bocado de su comida.

-Si de hecho-

-¿Hay algo entre tú y Freddie?-me pregunto de la nada y yo me empecé a asfixiar con mi hueso de pollo.

¿Tenia que preguntar eso?. Freddie y yo... Tal vez sienta algo hacia el... Pero estoy confundida... Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que nos hemos besado (**N/A En mi historia, no en iCarly)** y...

-No me has respondido-dijo Marcus sacándome de mis pensamientos venenosos.

-A pues... ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Cómo crees! No ves cuanto nos peleamos-respondí exagerando un poco.

-En ese caso... Ven conmigo-exclamo levantándose de la mesa, tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome al jardín del restaurante.

Llegamos al jardín, rodeado de flores e incluso una fuente, muy cursi para mi gusto si me preguntan. Me senté en la cursi fuente y Marcus se sentó a mi lado. Un silencio extremadamente corrió en la atmosfera hasta Marcus decidió romperlo.

-Escucha Sam, creo que eres una chica muy linda y genial y me gustas mucho... Amo tu sonrisa y-

-Marcus yo...-dije abrumada por los halagos que para mi suerte ni un sonrojo me habían sacado. Parece que Fredraro es el único que puede hacerlo y lo odio.

-Sssshhhhh-dijo apoyando su dedo índice sobre mi boca.

Pude notar lo familiares que eran esos ojos café chocolate, eran muy bonitos pero me recordaban tanto a Fredatun... Nada más que sin ese mismo brillo encantador que tienen y...

-¿Sam? Estas muy distraída hoy-

-Oh lo siento ¿Que decías?-vaya ¿Por qué no dejo de comparar a Benson con Marcus?.

-Decía que..-

Se empezó a acercar hacia mi tanto que cuando menos me di cuenta, su cara ya estaba a 2 centímetros de la mía. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni cómo reaccionar. De pronto sentí unos labios presionados sobre los míos y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que besarlo también. Y aquí vienen las comparaciones otra vez.

Sinceramente siento que estoy besando una pared, no chispa, no pasión, no lo estoy disfrutando. Además sus labios no son dulces y suaves como los de Freddie. ¡Oh diablos! Vaya que estoy chiflada...

-¿Y?-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ni tan siquiera me di cuenta de cuando se separo.

Se le veía sonriendo pero algo confundido a la vez mientras yo nada más me sentía mas incomoda que nunca antes.

-¿Nos podemos ir?-dije incómodamente.

-Mmmmm claro-espeto incómodamente mientras se levantaba.

Me levante y me llevo a mi casa.

Ahora me trae mucho que pensar esta situación...¿Por qué no dejo de comparar a todos los chicos con los que salgo y beso con Fredward?

Cuando salí con Pete y él me beso no sentí absolutamente nada tampoco y eso me aterra.

¿Que tiene Freddie que no tengan Marcus y Pete? Bien... Pete y Marcus son rubios al igual que yo... Pero por alguna razón, me llaman más la atención los chicos de cabello castaño... Ya saben, como el de Freddie... Bueno prosigamos...Pete esta en el equipo de Futbol y Marcus en el de baloncesto pero Freddie está en el AV club y aun así lo prefiero a él.

Bueno creo que he llegado a una conclusión... Estoy enamorada de Freddie. No sé si estoy bien mentalmente porque esto no es común en mí. ¿Le dejare saber? Ni en mi más loco sueño, muchas gracias.

**Que les parecio? Haganmelo saber en las reviews por favor. Se preguntaran, ¿Qué a esta loca ya se le olvido lo de la canción y toda la trama que había creado? pues déjenme decirles que si. Haha pero me acorde y ya se solucionara ese problema en capítulos próximos. Tengo un nueo proyecto en mente para el cual ya escribi y publique el primer capitulo llamado: "La pequeña Alice" asi que pasen a mi perfil si quieren leerlo cuando ya este publicado Bueno, hace poco me fui a aventurar en el bosque (termine cansada y sucia) y eso me trajo inspiracion seddie para hacer un multi-chapter o varios one-shots, asi que diganme que preferirian:) Tambien, si quieren hablar conmigo de manera mas personal, me pueden contactar a mi twitter: freakyseddie8 y ahi hablamos. Eso fue todo! Nos vemos en el espejo!  
>DEJEN REVIEWS!<strong>


	10. ¿Tocas la guitarra?

**Hey! Aquí estoy! Aun no se libran de mi! Me van a disculpar mi horrible tardanza pero he tenido un bloqueo de autor con esta historia. Pero heme aquí. Gracias por los reviews y por agregar la historia a favoritos! **

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece. Mis papas desde pequeña me dijeron que Santa no existía asi que…**  
><strong><br>General POV**

Se encontraba el técnico de iCarly en su habitación, su madre estaba de turno en el hospital y el disfrutaba de la soledad, ya que podía comer lo que quisiera, vestir como quisiera y lo más importante, tenia oportunidad de practicar su pasatiempo favorito, no, no tenía nada que ver con tecnología. Tocar la guitarra.

Estaba yendo al centro comunitario a aprender pero no le había dicho a Carly y Sam de la misma forma que iba al gimnasio sin decirles, eran sus amigas pero no era necesario contarles absolutamente todo.

Otra cosa que ocultaba era la atracción que últimamente a tenido hacia Sam. Carly lo comprendería y trataría de ayudarlo para que pudieran estar juntos pero Sam, Sam lo golpearía hasta quedar inconsciente y le arrancaría las costillas.

Perdido en la melodía de Secrets de One Republic estaba Freddie.  
>Como era principiante, sus dedos se movían con un poco de dificultad pero aun así, lograba sacar los acordes. Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando...<p>

-¡BUUUUUU!-grito alguien por detrás del castaño causándole saltar del susto.

-¡Casi me provocas un infarto! -exclamo aun sin reconocer quien era.

-Esa era mi intención -respondió la rubia riéndose.

Al darse cuenta, que era Sam la impostora, trato en un movimiento no tan ágil, de esconder la guitarra detrás de él.

-Vamos Benson, no soy tan tonta como para saber que ahí tienes una guitarra-

-Ok sí, ya búrlate todo lo que quieras- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué me burlaría? Es la primera cosa que haces que no incluye ñoñotecnologia...Así que... ¿Por qué no me enseñas algo?- dijo Sam para impresión de Freddie. Estaba algo nervioso porque iba a tener a Sam cerca.

-Ok pero espera... ¿qué haces aqui? creo que preferirías estar con Carly y no conmigo... Sin ofender-dijo con temor.

-Carly fue de compras con Wendy y yo no quise ir y Spencer anda con Calceto y su abuela en una excursión de artistas y no dejaron la llave donde siempre así que decidí venir a molestarte para entretenerme-explico Sam. _Y porque disfruto de tu compañía_ pensó.

-Oh-

-Pero basta de parloteos y enséñame algo-ordeno Sam.

-Bueno no se demasiado-dijo tímidamente frotando la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Ya me estas colmando la paciencia, enséñame lo que estabas tocando-insistía Sam.

-Bueno estaba tocando la versión acústica de Secrets de One Republic-explicó Freddie.

-Oh yo amo esa canción, haber tócala Benson-

Freddie empezó a tocar los acordes siempre con un poco de dificultad y más en Fa, por requerir todos los dedos. Sam observaba a Freddie con interés.

-Haber déjame intentar-

-¿Tocas?-pregunto Freddie maravillado.

-Pues claro-

Sam agarro la guitarra y empezó a darle golpecitos a la parte delantera haciendo la típica broma.

-Jaja muy graciosa Puckett-

-Ok ya basta de bromas ahora enséñame Fredditis-

Freddie puso los ojos en blanco por el sobrenombre.

-Bueno se toca en Do, Mi menor, La menor y Fa-

-Yo no hablo ese idioma Benson-dijo Sam molesta.

-Haber dejame ayudarte- Freddie se levanto y se puso por detrás de Sam rodeándola con sus brazos, ayudándole a poner las posiciones en la guitarra. Sam hizo lo posible por no sonrojarse, aunque no lo logro. Sin embargo Freddie no se dio cuenta porque ella tapo su cara con sus risos.

-La introducción no la puedo tocar bien aun porque todavía me cuesta manejar la plumilla- (N/A la uñeta o el pedacito de plastico que usan los guitarristas para tocar).

-Solo enséñame lo que sabes-insistió Sam un poco molesta.

Después que le enseño todas las posiciones, Sam intento tocar todo seguido.

Para la impresión de Freddie, ella empezó a tocar la intro con una increíble agilidad y empezó a cantar la primera estrofa.

_I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess...<br>_  
>Freddie la observaba maravillado, su voz era hermosa, tan fuerte y dulce a la vez. También estaba maravillado de la forma en que tocaba la guitarra.<p>

Sam se saltó al coro

_So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that will light tgose ears<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>I'm gonna give all my secrets away<br>This time, no need another perfect line  
>Don't care if critics ever jump in line<br>I am gonna give all my secrets away.  
><em>  
>Se quedo tan maravillado de las habilidades de Sam que la mandíbula casi que tocaba el suelo. Nunca había conocido este lado de Sam, ella era fuerte y agresiva pero al mismo tiempo podía ser hermosa y delicada. Vaya, que se estaba sintiendo de forma diferente con la intrépida rubia.<p>

-Oye Benson, cierra tu boca o entraran moscas-

Freddie reacciono y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente.

-Wow no sabía que podías tocar la guitarra y... cantar tan bien-alagó el castaño.

-Mama tiene sus talentos-presumió Sam.

-Pero ¿por qué nunca mencionaste que tocabas?-pregunto Freddie.

-¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste tú?-replico inteligentemente Sam.

-Bueno... hay muchas cosas que no les he contado a Carly y a ti, esta es una, que voy al gimnasio otra, que tengo novia...-

Sam sintió una sensación en su estomago cuando dijo que tenía novia, era tan molesta. Eran ¿celos? Seguramente es efecto secundario de la maldita enfermedad que recientemente se ha dado cuenta que tiene. La Freddie fever (**N/A captan? Bieber fever, Freddie fever? Eh? Haha, si soy rara).  
><strong>  
>-¿Dijiste que tienes novia?-pregunto curiosa, pero con un tono de burla para disimular.<p>

-No, era un chiste ¿por qué? ¿celos?-

-Prrrssh de ti? ¡ni que fueras Taylor Lautner! además, ninguna chica saldría contigo-

-Claro Puckett, sigue burlándote, pero ¿pero no me vas a decir como aprendiste a tocar tú la guitarra?-

-¿Recuerdas los concursos de belleza?-

Freddie asintió.

-Bueno, para la categoría de talentos yo siempre cantaba y tocaba la guitarra-

-Ya veo, pues eres muy buena-dijo Freddie y Sam no pudo evitar esa pequeña sensación en el estomago pero esta vez no le estorbó.

-Lo sé-

-Que modesta-dijo rodando los ojos pero a la vez sonriendo.

El ambiente se estaba volviendo incomodo, ambos no sabían que decir. Nunca se habían sentido tan incómodos estando solos. Freddie decidió romper el silencio.

-Necesito ir al baño... ya sabes para-

-Si Benson, no me tienes que explicar-.

Freddie se dirigió al baño de su habitación y Sam se quedo sentada en su cama observando alrededor.

Rara vez había entrado a la habitación de Freddie. Estaba rodeada de cosas de Guerra de las Galaxias por todos lados, como ella se lo esperaría.

No se olvidaba de la sensación que había sentido hace rato cuando Freddie la rodeo con sus brazos para enseñarle los acordes. Suena cursi, sí, pero al parecer es otro efecto secundario de su enamoramiento.

Decidió abrir su armario, donde estaba su ropa perfectamente doblada y planchada. _Tonto_ pensó. También se encontraban unas fotografías de Carly, él y ella. Había una donde se encontraban los tres haciendo muecas divertidas, una sola de Carly, _típico_ pensó. Y para sorpresa de Sam, también tenía una solo de ellos dos. Sam y Freddie. Freddie y Sam. Seddie. Era ella y el sonrientes con un letrero que decía:"seddie" en forma de corazón, aquella foto que tomaron en la Webicon donde se formo la gran guerra de Creddiers y Seddiers, y donde estaba aquel chico gracioso que gritaba: ¡SEDDIE! y que por alguna razón le agradaba.  
><em><br>Vaya, que miedo, Carly tenía razón_ pensó contemplando la fotografía. Hace unos días, Carly y Sam estaban viendo las fotos que estaban colgadas en el sitio de iCarly y Carly hizo un comentario que a Sam le agrado y le desagrado a la vez.

**Flashback.  
><strong>_  
>-¡Oye Sam! ¡Freddie ya subió las fotos de la Webicon a !-grito la castaña.<em>

_-¡Míralas tu! ¡Estoy ocupada!-dijo perezosamente desde el sofá._

_-Sam, haz estado ahí todo el día, si vienes te doy tocino Boliviano, el primo de Calceto "Bolivio" nos trajo una dotación ayer-trato de convencer Carly a Sam._

_Sam sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco a la computadora._

_-A ver, muéstrame las dichosas fotos-dijo en tono aburrido._

_Primero apareció una de Carly y Adam sonriendo. Adam estaba todo golpeado por los Creddiers pero aun así sonreía._

_-Pobre Adam, los Creddiers lo hicieron pedazos- dijo Carly._

_-Si, tus fans son psicópatas-_

_-¿Mis fans?-_

_-Ya sabes, los "creddiers"-_

_-Los seddiers también son alocados-se defendió Carly_**. (N/A SEDDDIE! SPAGHETTI!)  
><strong>_  
>-Si, pero no tanto, de hecho aquel chico que gritaba:¡SEDDIE! era bastante agradable-dijo Sam.<em>

_Carly se le que quedo viendo de manera extraña por lo que había dicho._

_-Pero claro, están completamente locos al pensar que yo saldría con Fredwardo-aclaro Sam._

_La foto que seguía era de Sam y Freddie, sosteniendo un letrero que decía "Seddie" rodeado de un corazón. Sam volteo su cabeza de inmediato y Carly solo contemplaba la fotografía._

_-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con los Seddiers-dijo Carly con temor a la reacción de su amiga._

_Sam volteo su cabeza rápidamente con una mirada de "¿qué demonios?"_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Ya sabes, Freddie y tu o "Seddie"... creo que... creo que...-tartamudeo Carly_

_-Escúpelo Shay-_

_-Que se ven lindos juntos y creo que harían una bonita pareja...-  
>dijo rápidamente.<em>

_-¿Sabes Carly? Si no fueras tu ya te hubiera una paliza..-_

_-Oh vamos, solo mira el brillo en tus ojos-dijo Carly._

_-Me estaba tomando una Graseada, como no iba a estar feliz- puso Sam como excusa._

_-¿A si? ¿Y cómo me explicas la pose de la foto? Muy juntitos eh-_

_-Cuando Gibby tomo nos obligo a posar así-dijo Sam nerviosa._

_-¿Y desde cuando le haces caso a Gibby?...-_

_-Ahh ya estuvo Carly... ¡No me gusta el Tonto! ¡supéralo!-dijo Sam desesperada._

_-Pero aquella vez en la pijamada...-_

_-Ganas de golpearte me sobran en este momento..-interrumpió Sam._

_-Ya lo que tu digas...-dejo de insistir pero con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro._

**Fin del flashback**

Al parecer Carly tenía razón. Parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Suena cursi, sí, pero es cierto.

Dejo de observar la foto y una hoja suelta llamo su atención. Estaba bien oculta, al parecer Freddie no quería que nadie la encontrara. _Interesante _pensó la rubia traviesa. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto. _La canción_. La canción que tenia tanto temor que alguien la encontrara. La tenía el menos indicado.

Observaba el papel aun incrédula. _Oh el tonto las va a pagar _pensó.

**Freddie's POV.**

Salí del baño y encontré a Sam revisando mi armario. Oh no. A mi cabeza vinieron la infinidad de bromas que pudo haber hecho o lo que haya visto. Ya saben a qué me refiero...

Pero no... casi me da un infarto al ver lo que un sus manos tenia. _La canción._ La cancionque Sam había escrito que yo encontré y que no tenía idea de cómo devolvérsela sin salir física o mentalmente dañado. _Ya no hara falta seguir pensando._

-Sam... lo siento mucho... te la quería devolver pero-trataba de explicarme muy preocupado.

-Cállate... cuidadito Benson- dijo con una sonrisa maniática y dejó la habitación.

-Estoy muerto-susurre.

No me ha hecho nada aun pero estoy seguro que lo hará. ¿Podre sobrevivir? No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que terminare en un hospital o inconsciente en la China.

Sea lo que sea que Sam va a hacer para vengarse tendrá que ser pronto o me volveré loco.

Increíble como puedo amar y odiar tanto a esa rubia...

Si, dije amar.

**Uhhh! Sam esta planeando algo y Freddie muere de miedo. ¿Qué será? Mmmmm…**

**Bueno! Ese fue el capitulo! Lo hice mas largo que el anterior porque no había actualizao.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! DEJEN REVIEWS! CHAOU! MAS BIEN… CIAO! **


End file.
